A Greaser Cinderella Story
by Dally's Little Girl
Summary: One of our favorite Greasers is living a Cinderella lifestyle. Will he face the challenges he must face and live a happier life, or will he give up? Read to find out. R&R please.
1. Bad News

Hello there. Well, it's a Cinderella story but in the life of one of our favorite Greasers. You'll have to read to find out though. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, R&R please.

Wait, I don't own The Outsiders, just the different characters. If I did, I'd own Soda and Dally, but I don't. I should give my thanks to S.E. Hinton for bringing those two to life through reading.

_A Greaser Cinderella Story_

By: dally's little girl

Once upon a time, okay maybe not too long ago, my brothers Darry, Ponyboy, and I told our parents good bye as they left for a party.

"Behave for Darrel, boys," our mom ordered us.

"We will mommy," my little brother Ponyboy told her.

"Bye guys love ya," dad told us.

"Love ya, too, dad," we told him back.

"Love you, boys. Oooh, I'm gonna miss you guys," she told us. Good old mom.

"Love you mom," we tell her. They left.

Anyway, I'm Sodapop Curtis, but called Soda for short. I was ten-years old. I've always been the happy-go-lucky type of person. People say that I'm movie star handsome. I have a brownish color hair. I have the most amazing blue eyes according to everyone who knows me. I'm told that I am very street smart. I can see that. I'm not very book smart. I can see the good looks too.

My oldest brother is Darrel Curtis. We all call him Darry for short. He was named after dad. He was fourteen-years-old. He has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He even looked like dad at the age of twelve. He's very smart and athletic. He has always loved football. He's been a football star since he started. He always practiced hard at practices.

My little brother's Ponyboy. Our dad was very original. He was seven-years-old. He has brown hair with a tint of red in it. He's been reading for as long as I can remember. He's incredibly smart. Pony's a pretty quick runner, too. He's a track person. He does running events, basically the 200.

When our parents walked out the door, our friends Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny came in. They told them bye and us hi.

Two-Bit Mathews is a friend of ours since basically birth. His real name is Keith, but we call him Two-Bit since he always has to put his two bits in for everything. He was twelve-years-old at the time. Apparently, our parents were pretty good friends with his mom. He has a sister who was seven, so Pony's age. I guess he and Darry would play together quite a bit. He's a big fan of Mickey Mouse. You'll usually see him in a Mickey Mouse t-shirt. He has rusty colored hair and sideburns he's pretty proud of.

Johnny Cade had been our friend for three years then. He had just turn ten at the time. He has black hair. He has those big brown puppy dog eyes. We found him in the lot in our neighborhood. He was crying with bruises all over his body. When we found him, he wiped his eyes off and told us that he wasn't crying. We asked him why he was so bruised. Soon, we found out that his father beat him and his mother yells at him for no particular reason. They're drunks who are constantly fighting. He would never harm a fly.

Steve Randle is my best friend ever. We met on the school playground in first grade. He really doesn't like Pony. He sees him as a tagalong kid. He had just turned eleven at the time. He and his dad hasn't really seen eye to eye since his mom past away the previous year. His dad would kick him out of the house once a week. He was usually drunk. Sometimes, Steve would come over with a black eye. He has black hair that he has always combed in swirls. His eyes are brown.

"What's shakin'?" Two-Bit asked as he came in with the others.

"Nothing much," Darry replied.

"Well let's get it going."

We decided on a game of poker. We weren't too bad but we weren't pros quite yet. We used dimes. It was fun.

We played for a couple hours. It was 8:30 already. Mom and dad were supposed to be home by now.

"Hmmmm….. I wonder where mom and dad are," Darry blurts out as he looks at the clock.

"I'm sure they lost track of time," I told him. "Cinderella did."

"True," he said.

"Let's just wait for a half hour to an hour," I suggested.

"Sounds good."

We waited, and waited, and waited. After an hour and a half, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Darry announced as he headed for the phone. "Hello." He paused. "Oh." Another pause. All of a sudden, tears filled his eyes. "O-okay officer. Th-thank you, s-sir." He hung up the phone.

"What wrong Darry?" Pony asked.

"Mom a-and d-dad a-aren't c-coming b-b-back," he stuttered tremendously.

I had lost it. Pony did, too. So did the guys.

All of the sudden the door bell rang. Darry went to get it.

"Hello officers," he sniffed.

"Hello boys. We need you to pack up your bags," they told us. "We'll help."

One of them followed me to my room. He was maybe about six feet two. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked about thirty.

"I'm Officer Shaley if you need anything okay. Sorry about your folks," he tells me.

"Thanks," I tell him and we got to my room. I packed as he helped out some. "Where are we going?"

"The Tulsa Boys' Home," he replied.

"Oh."

When we got done, our friends were out in the living room as we entered. They came up to us.

"Bye," they said.

"Bye," we cried and gave them each hugs.

"Never forget," Steve told me.

"I won't."

We all left. Our friends walked back to their houses as we got in the police cars.


	2. Adoption

**Hey everyone. I'm posting up a new chapter so you don't have to wait to read more. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Oh yeah, don't own The Outsiders. I only own the unfamiliar characters.**

Chapter 2 Adoption

I must've blacked out in the police car, because the next thing I know we pulled up to a building that said St. John's Boys' Home. Officer Shaley pulled up to the building and parked. We got our stuff and headed inside.

"May I help you?" an older woman, maybe in her forties, asked.

"Yes, ma'am. These boys' parents just died and they need to be adopted. They don't have any family around," he told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your loss. We'll need to fill out papers officer," she told him as she gave him papers and a pen.

"Okay," he said and motioned us over to a few seats.

He asked us questions like how old we were, our birthdays, health problems, allergies, and other things. We were so depressed that we could barely even talk. We managed to answer his questions.

When we were done, he handed the papers to the lady and she lead us to our room we were going to share.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Hindle and I'm here in the evening. Mr. Hindle is here during the day."

We just stayed silent and she didn't seem to mind. We walked and walked until we came to a room with the number 247 on the side.

"This'll be your guys' room until you get adopted. If you need anything, just come and see me."

"Thanks," we tell her sorrowfully.

"Any questions?"

"Will we be together?" Darry asked.

"There's a good possibility that you three will be separated. I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"Thanks."

She nodded her head, and walked off.

"Did she really just say that, Darry?" Pony asked.

"I'm afraid she did."

We said nothing. I felt tears fill my eyes. I saw Darry and Pony were close to crying too. All of a sudden, we had each other in a brotherly hug that could have been the last one.

"We should get ready for bed," Darry told us.

We did and hopped in bed. I couldn't sleep. All I could think of was that one of us could be on the completely other side of the world. Another one could be on the other side of the country. One of us could stay here in Oklahoma or right here in Tulsa. We might never see Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny again. Steve, oh gosh, Steve. He was probably a wreck. He's my best friend. With these thoughts, I fell asleep. It was a dreamless night luckily.

A week passed and Pony was adopted by a family of a mom, a dad, and a little sister. I wondered how he would do as a brother. His foster parents looked real young. I thought he'd like that. They left and Darry and I were left.

A month passed and it was November. Pony's been gone for a month and two days. We missed him terribly but were glad that he was adopted first.

That day, we were eating our chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, and apple sauce at lunch when Mr. Hindle motioned Darry over. He finished his last nugget, put his dishes away, and went over. I noticed that there was a family with a mom, a dad, two girls, and two boys. The older boy and girl looked older than Darry. The other two were twins who were younger. Darry was the middle man now. The parents looked in their early forties.

All of a sudden, Darry came toward to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you little buddy. I'm moving into the neighborhood next to Pony's on the Soc side," he says excitedly but concerned at the same time.

"Bye Darry. Have fun living in the rich life," I say as I hug him back.

"See ya, Pepsi-Cola," he cried using our dad's nickname for me and pulling back from the hug.

"See ya, Dar," I say pulling out of the hug also.

"Bye," he said as he walked off.

"Bye," I cried as he left leaving me by myself. I was the only one left.

Another month passed by. Darry had been gone for a month and three days then.

That day I was eating my fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn, my favorite, for dinner when Mrs. Hindle motioned me to come over. I finished the last of my dinner, put my dishes away, and went over. There was a woman there in her early thirties by herself.

"Good evening, Soda. This is Rose, your foster mom," she explained to me.

"Hello, Soda," she greeted me sweetly. Maybe this won't be so bad, I thought.

"Hello," I greeted her back.

"Well, she already filled out all the forms while you were eating your dinner so you can go and live your new life now."

"Okay," I said glad to leave the home. "What about my stuff?"

"I got them, Soda. They're in the car," Rose told me.

"Oh, okay," I said and we headed out. Now, there were no Curtis boys in the boys' home.

**I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if I'm wrong about what they do at the boys' home. I've never been adopted and I'm not an adult. I'm still sad about Patrick Swayze, especially since he died ten days before my birthday. Anyway, R&R please and tell me what you think.**


	3. Surprises

Thanks for the great reviews! They made me feel good about how this story is going. I didn't know how it would go. I do have another story called "You'll Be in My Heart." Check it out if you want to.

I wish I owned The Outsiders!

SODA: Sorry but you don't. Live with it.

ME: Fine Soda. Hush up and listen to your story.

SODA: YAY! My story!

Chapter 3 Surprises

When we got in the car, Rose just told me about herself.

"I'm kind of middle class. I live in an okay neighborhood by myself. I was getting lonely so I decided to adopt a child. What about you?" she asked.

"I lived in an okay neighborhood. I have two other brothers named Darry, who's older, and Ponyboy, who's younger. Obviously, I was the middle child. My parents died in a car accident a couple months ago. I'm ten just in case you didn't know," I told her.

"I did know that. I got information about you."

"Okay," I said.

A couple minutes later, we pulled into a neighborhood which looked very familiar. I figured that it was my old neighborhood with all my friends.

"This was my old neighborhood!" I exclaimed as we pulled into the neighborhood.

"That's so cool! There's a little boy next door around your age. I think you two will get along great!" she told me and I got excited.

A minute later, we pulled into driveway with a small little house. The house to the right looked very familiar too. Then, I saw a boy walk out.

"STEVE!" I yelled.

"Do you know him?" Rose asked.

"He's my best friend," I explained.

"Well, I guess you already know the boy next door," she said.

"I sure do. Can I go surprise him?" I asked energetically.

"Of course you can. Just come in soon to put your stuff away."

"I will," I said.

I hopped out of the car and walked quietly over to Steve's yard. He would be so surprised.

"Hey there Greaser. What'cha doing by your lonesome?" I hollered trying to imitate a Soc.

Steve jumped and turned around. His eyes looked scared and hard at the same time. He saw me and his eyes went soft and excited. He smiled a gigantic smile.

"SODA!" he yelled running towards me still smiling.

"STEVE!" I yelled running towards him too.

We met each other in the middle and hugged.

"Who adopted ya?" he asked as we let go of each other.

"Your neighbor Rose," I answered.

"We're gonna be neighbors! I can't believe it!"

"Me neither!"

"We gotta tell Two-Bit and Johnny," Steve suggested.

"I gotta put my stuff away. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," he said as we went back to our houses.

I went into the little house and Rose led me to my room. It was down the hallway on the first left. It was a nice little room with a bed in the middle against the back wall. The walls were bare, but she might let me paint them. There were two dressers, one on the left side and one on the right. There was a little desk in front. Anyway, I started unpacking and put my clothes in the dressers and my toiletries in the bathroom.

I went back to my room to put my suitcase away. I looked down to zip it up, but I noticed two pieces of paper. The first one had Darry's name on it with an address which was 6548 Maple Way. The other one had Pony's name with an address that was 7988 Misty Wood Lane. They each had a note on them.

_Hello. We want to give you our address so you can send a letter to Darry. If you personally want to talk to him, our number is 798-2236. Bill and Olivia Bailey_

The one on Pony's was the same.

_Hi. This is our address so you can write to Pony. If you want to talk to him, our number is 980-7546. Gary and Annie O'Neal_

I knew I'd have to call them instead of a stupid letter.

**There's Chapter 3 for you. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was boring. Review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Phone Calls, Reunited, More Surprises

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I forgot to tell you that I got this idea from watching Disney's Cinderella. I added to Chapter 3 because it didn't come out right. You might wanna reread that chapter to understand this one. Well, here's more for you. Sorry it's taken a little while. School and softball have been in the way.

I don't own The Outsiders. The characters you don't recognize are mine.

Chapter 4 Phone Calls and Almost All Reunited

I sat back on my bed and reread the letters over and over again trying to decide when to call my brothers. I laid back and realized that my teddy bear, Cherry Coke, was sitting on my pillows.

"Hello, Cherry Coke," I said as I grabbed him.

I got him when I was three-years-old. He was brown with thick fur. Mom, dad, Darry, Pony, and I went to a toy store one day and we were allowed to get one thing we really wanted. We went to the stuffed animal section, and I saw this bear that made me think about how soft and cuddly it looked. I always wanted a teddy bear anyway, so I thought he would be the right one. I was right.

Anyway, I returned to thinking about calling my brothers. I did really miss them, so I decided to call them right away. I head to the kitchen and find Rose.

"Hey Rose. Can I use the phone?" I asked obviously forgetting that this is my house now.

"Who are you calling?" she asked curiously.

"Darry and Ponyboy," I answered.

"Of course you can," she tells me.

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

I went over to the phone and dialed Darry's number.

"Hello?" a little girl answered.

"Um, is Darry there?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said and then hollered for him. "It's for you."

"Hello?" he answered.

"Darry!" I exclaimed.

"Soda, is that you?" he asked amazed.

"It sure is. How are you?" I asked him full of enthusiasm.

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm better now that I'm adopted. You'll never believe where I live," I told him.

"Where do you live?" he asked curiously.

"I live next to Steve!"

"That is so cool. I'm so happy for you."

"You and Pony should come over sometime. We'll be reunited!"

"That would be exciting. I'll talk to Bill and Olivia. I don't think they'll mind."

"We'll need to make a date that you guys can come over. I need to talk to Pony yet. What's up?" I asked excitedly because I'm talking to my brother again.

"Nothing much. I like it, but it's not the best. I miss you guys something awful, but I still see Pony a lot. I love it too because we do a lot of things since we're rich. Dude, you've gotta see the house. It's huge! Bill thought my jaw was gonna fall off because it was down so low when I got here. I mean, what do you expect from a kid who grew up in a poor neighborhood?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I miss you two a whole bunch. I'm glad I'm back here, but your neighborhood sounds so much better. You guys probably have an easier life because you have money."

"Yeah, but you get to see your friends every day. You still have Steve. You can walk to his house through your yard now. That is so cool that your best friend is your neighbor."

"Yeah, I was pretty excited when I saw him outside his house when we pulled into our house."

"Well, I gotta go. Dinner's ready and we eat as a family like we used to do when mom and dad were alive," he choked a little.

"Okay. I'll talk to ya later."

"Talk to ya later. Next time, we'll talk about coming over."

"That sounds like an awesome plan."

"Alright, see ya," he chuckles.

"See ya," I say as we hang up.

I dial Pony's number. I wait for a minute.

"Hello?" came a little girl's voice.

"Is Ponyboy there?"

"Yeah," she says then hollers for him.

"Hello?" came his voice.

"Pony, it's Soda. How are ya?" I asked in a happy manner.

"I'm doing great! How are you?" he said excitedly.

"I'm doing great now that I'm adopted. I live next to Steve! His house is right next to mine," I tell him.

"That's great!"

"You and Darry should come here sometime. I spoke to him already and he said that that would be a great idea. What do you think about it?" I asked practically knowing the answer.

"That sounds great. I'll have to check with Gary and Annie first. I'm sure they won't mind," he says. "Wow, just imagining the gang together is wonderful."

"Yeah it is. How do you like being rich?" I had to ask.

"It's quite swell. We do quite a bit."

"That's cool! How do you like being an older brother?"

"It's pretty cool. I wish I was still the youngest with you two being my older brothers."

"Pony, we're still brothers. We're just separated. I don't think that should keep us from being brothers. You still see Darry."

"Yeah, but I wish you can join us too," he said sadly.

"Me, too. That's why we should reunite soon."

"That makes sense.'

"Soda! You got company!" Rose hollered.

"Okay!" I hollered back. "Pony, I gotta go."

"Okay. See ya," he said.

"See ya," I said hanging up.

I went downstairs, and I saw Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny. I was so excited. A rush of energy and excitement filled me.

"HEY GUYS!" I hollered excitedly.

"SODA!" they holler back just as excited.

"Long time no see Sodapop," Two-Bit told me.

"I know it has. I missed you guys so much. How are ya guys?

"Good," Two-Bit and Johnny answered.

"All we need is Darry and Pony and we'll be reunited," Steve said grabbing us into a group hug.

"I just talked to them about that. They said they were in. They'll come here and we'll do stuff," I explained to them.

"That's a good plan," Two-Bit said as he patted me on the back.

"Thanks," I said as I slapped him back.

"We should get going, Johnnycake. Mom wants us home by eight for some odd reason," Two-Bit told Johnny.

"Okay. See ya Soda. See ya, Steve," he said as he waved and followed Two-Bit out the door.

"See ya," we said back.

"Ya'll behave now," Two-Bit told us. We just laughed.

"I should get home now, too. Dad wanted me back home before 8:15," he said confidently.

"You don't sound afraid to go home," I said surprised.

"Dad has a new feeling on drinking. Johnny came over one time and dad was sober for some reason. He found out about Johnny's parents and he found out what he was doing to me so he stopped. He only drinks on special occasions," he explained to me as he headed to the door.

"That's good news," I told him.

"Yeah it is. I'll see ya later," he said as he headed out the door.

"Alright, see ya," I said back and headed to the kitchen to find Rose.

"Hey, everything going okay?" she asked leaning her arm on the counter and putting her chin on her hand.

"Yeah. They had a curfew for some reason tonight," I answered.

"Well I got another surprise for you," she said as a man and two boys appeared next to her. "Soda, I'd like you to meet Robert, David, and Derek."

**There's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Should Soda start calling Rose "Mom" or continue calling her "Rose?" I need your help to decide that. Continue with the reviews. Thanks!**

"**It is too my business. Look at my nose!"-Steve**

**Sorry. I just really had to put that.**


	5. Finally

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 5.

Chapter 5 Finally

The man smiled at me. The two boys, who I realized were his sons, did too.

"Soda, this is Robert. We're getting married in two months!" she said jubilantly as she looked up at him and then kissed him. "David and Derek are going to be your foster brothers. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed happy that I wasn't going to be the only child. It would be too hard being the only child when I was used to having brothers to play with.

"Great!" all four of them exclaimed.

Robert has black hair with brown eyes. He was about six feet two and pretty muscular. He's around thirty-five.

David's hair is also black. He has brown eyes. He's about two inches taller than me which means he was about five feet five. He's alright looking not the best though. Some girls might want him. He's two years older than me.

Derek also has black hair and brown eyes. He's about my height which was about five feet three. He has a pretty weird looking nose. His looks are okay. I'm sure girls fall for him. Derek's my age.

They left after fifteen minutes. They kept asking me questions about what I liked to do and what my passed life was like with my parents and brothers. Oh well. They seemed pleased with me. _We should be a happy family_, I thought to myself.

"Soda, it's bed time. It's almost eleven. You can do something in bed before you go to sleep," she told me.

"Okay," I said before I headed to my room.

"Lights off by midnight," she said as I got to my room.

"Okay," I said. She sounded like my mom when it was bedtime.

I got changed into my pajamas and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and use it.

When I was completely, I hopped into bed and laid there and thought.

_Hey mom and dad. I miss you guys so much. As you can see, Darry, Pony, and I are separated. I can see the guys every day though. You should've seen all of our faces when you guys died. Rose kind of made me think of you mom. I just want you to know that she won't take your place, and dad, Robert won't take your place. You guys will always be my parents. I'm sure Darry and Pony are thinking the same thing. I wish I could see them again. I miss them as much as I miss you. It's like my heart is broken into two because the people that I love the most are away from me. I know that you guys are in my heart, but what about Darry and Pony? Are they in my heart too? I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night mom and dad._

With that, I turned my light out, laid back down, and fell right to sleep.

I dreamed of me and my real family. We were having so much fun together. The guys were in it too. It was bedtime and soon enough, Darry jumped on me.

"Wake up Soda. Breakfast is ready," he said. I wouldn't wake so he started to tickle me.

I woke up and found out that Rose was calling me. That dream felt so real. Darry would always pounce and torture me in the morning. I rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen knowing that Darry wouldn't be pouncing on me.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she told me.

I looked at the clock. It was 9:30 in the morning. I wasn't used to waking up that late. The latest I'd wake up was 8:30. I was shocked.

"You look worried. What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm not used to waking up this late," I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to wake you up a little earlier?" she asked.

"I don't care. I was shocked that I was allowed to sleep in this late," I said.

"In that case, surprise!" she said which made me laugh. "Eggs and sausage will be ready in a minute if you would like to get the stuff out of the refrigerator. I already have the dishes and silverware out. Get yourself something to drink out too."

I nodded my head and went to the ice box. I saw the chocolate milk, ketchup, and grape jelly. I like my eggs with grape jelly. Then, I set them in the in the middle of the table and sat down as Rose brought the eggs and sausage over.

"How do you that?" I asked her with a curious look on my face.

"I'm a waitress at the Dingo. I've known how to do that for a few years now."

"What does Robert do?"

"He owns the Marathon gas station."

"Cool! I love cars! I wanna work at a gas station when I get old enough," I told her as I scooped some eggs out of the big bowl.

"That's cool!" she said getting a piece of sausage.

"I also wanna work at a horse stable. Last year, I competed in the Junior Rodeo and came in second in barrel racing," I told her as I put some grape jelly on my eggs.

"That's cool. What's up with the grape jelly?" she asked laughing.

"I like it on my eggs," I explained as I put the jelly back in the middle of the table.

"Okay, that's definitely original."

I smiled, happy that I was like my dad.

We sat there and ate and talked some more. When we finished, I went to my room and got changed. Then, I went to the bathroom and washed my face off and brushed my teeth.

I came out of the bathroom, and all of a sudden there's a big bang at the door. I looked out the screen and Steve was standing there rubbing his forehead. I went and opened the door.

"What the heck happened?" I laughed at him.

"I'm not used to coming to your house and having the door locked," he said.

"So, you tried to pull it open and couldn't so it pulled you forward and you ran into the door," I guessed.

"You're good."

"I know I am," I said smiling.

"Anyway, you've gotta come over man!" he said.

"Alright, sounds good," I told him. "Rose, I'm going next door to Steve's house!"

"That's fine! Have fun!" she hollered back.

We walked over to his house.

"Two-Bit and Johnny are over and we wanted to do something like we did when your parents were alive just without Darry and Pony," he told me as we walked onto the porch.

"That sounds good. I wish Darry and Pony could join us," I said as we walked into the house.

"Hey Soda!" I heard a younger boy say.

"Well, it's been a while hasn't it?" another boy's voice said. This time it was a little older one.

I looked over and saw my brothers sitting on the couch next to me.

"PONY! DARRY!" I yelled as I ran to them.

"SODA!" they yelled as I reached them and embraced each other into a three way hug.

"It's been forever ago since I've seen you guys."

"I know. It's been forever since we've seen all of you guys," Darry said looking around. I then realized that Johnny and Two-Bit were there too.

"Hey, Johnny and Two-Bit," I greeted them.

"Hey!" they said happily.

"We're finally reunited!" Pony exclaimed sounding like he had just figured it out.

"Finally," we said together.

That day, we just talked and messed around. We played Truth or Dare, Charades, tag, and Hide-And-Seek. We also went to the park, the drug store, and our old house for some odd reason. We wanted to climb the tree in our backyard that we always climbed when we lived here. No one was moved in yet. At the drug store, Two-Bit saw a fancy black-handled switchblade that cost over a hundred dollars, so he swiped it. He had never shop-lifted anything before that. That is how is shop-lifting habits started.

Soon enough, it was five o'clock. We all had to head home for dinner. We went our separate ways while Steve stayed at his house.

The house greeted me with the smell of meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and peas.

"It smells good," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Why thank you, Soda," she said making a plate and handed it to me. "Here's your plate."

"Thanks," I said as I headed for the table. I sat down and enjoyed my dinner.

We talked about my day and what I did. I told her about reuniting with my brothers. Figure this out, she knew about this. The phone apparently rang this morning when I was asleep. Oh well, it was the best surprise ever.

That night in bed, all I could think about was how we were all reunited.

**How was it? Sorry if it was a little. I think I'm going to post another one so tell me about this chapter in that review. Thanks for reading. It'll start getting to the Cinderella plot in the next few chapters. Not telling you when though. It's a surprise.**


	6. Bad Luck

Hey everyone! Two posts in one night. Here's Chapter 6.

Chapter 6 Bad Luck

The two months passed and Robert and Rose got married. It was a beautiful wedding. All the guys were there, including Darry and Pony. They sat with the guests as David, Derek, and I was in the wedding.

We lived in Rose and my house. They liked the comfy little house for some odd reason. Oh well.

Three months into the marriage, Robert started to give me dirty looks behind Rose's back. I didn't understand why. I was always nice to him, David, and Derek. David and Derek started to do it too. I started to think it was because I spent so much time with Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally, the new kid. So, I decided to stay home a little more and figured out that wasn't it because the dirty looks kept coming my way. I started hanging with my friends like I usually did again.

Dally's real name is Dallas. Dally ran away from New York. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He's not bad looking either. He's really tough. He was arrested at the age of ten. He was eleven.

The next month, I had my eleventh birthday. I invited my brothers and friends to my party they threw for me at our house.

The next year, four months prior to my twelfth birthday, Rose fell ill with pneumonia. She laid in her bed while I worried for her.

"Are you going to be okay Rose?" I asked her one night standing close to her bed.

"Yes Soda. I'll be okay," she answered weakly.

"I just want you to know that you've been a wonderful foster parent. We had a pretty good time together," I cried.

"We did. I loved having you as a foster son," she told me right before she had a fit of coughs.

"You'll be okay, Rose. You're going to get through this."

She smiled at me.

"You ain't gonna die. You can't. We still have so much to do."

She laughed weakly at my first sentence.

"You're so funny and have a good attitude towards things. I want you to stay that way okay."

"Okay, I will," I tell her.

"Good," and with that she died.

"Rose! You can't be dead. You can't!" I bawled.

"What happened?" Robert asked storming in.

"Rose died," I cried.

He gave me a look of hatred. This look was worse than the previous ones. All of a sudden he yanked me up by the shirt and dragged me to my room. He threw me to the floor.

"You son of a bitch! You killed her. You talked to her and she had that coughing attack. You talked to her more and she died. You're a worthless slut. You always were, even from the start." he slurred as he bent down and shoved me that I was laying on the wood floor. I was still crying. The next thing I knew, he was sitting on top of me. I see his hand rise above his head, and he slapped me across the face so hard that it stung really badly. He dragged me up really hard by the arm and pushed me into the dresser. "Pack your stuff. You're gonna have a new room."

I packed my clothes up and went to the family room. Once he saw me, he grabbed me firmly by the arm and dragged me up to the attic. There was a mattress on the floor.

"You'll be living in the attic. From now on, you'll be a boy maid got it?" he shot at me.

"Got it," I mumbled which wasn't smart.

He yanked me by the shirt and yelled at me to not mumble.

"Now that we're clear, you're free," he says a little too nicely. "You'll be starting after the funeral."

I stayed in the attic for a couple minutes. I looked at my arms and found large bruises forming on my forearm. I decided to hide it so I put a sweatshirt on. It wasn't very warm anyway considering it was the evening. I went to Steve's house. As I was walking, I thought about school the next day. I decided to wear a sweatshirt.

Three days passed, and Rose's funeral was held. Once again, all the guys were in attendance.

School was difficult. I'm not smart anyway. It was so hard to hide the marks and bruises on my skin. My sleeves would roll up and a huge hand mark would show. I could never hide the ones on my face.

The Monday after her funeral, Steve and I were eating lunch and talking at school.

"Where'd you get that huge bruise from on your cheek?" he all of a sudden asked.

"I fell off my bed and landed on my cheek pretty hard," I lied.

"Okay," he said obviously not believing me.

What really happened was Robert shoved me into a wall, threw me on the ground, and punched me. It wasn't very pretty. He also called me ugly.

There was no way I was telling anybody about home. He has threatened me. He told me that I'd be sorry if anyone found out.

Steve and I finished eating and headed back to our class.

The next couple days, Steve got even more curious about my bruises and marks. I just told him lies.

I hate doing chores with the bruises. It hurts so bad. I want to tell someone, but the threat keeps coming back to me.

**Hope you enjoyed. Poor Soda. If you listen to the introduction to Disney's ****Cinderella****, she was abused. Not even joking. Anyway, review. Sorry about Soda being abused. I about cried writing this.**


	7. What's Going On?

Hey everyone. Sorry for not posting for a while. Softball is starting practically every day now since a week from Monday is the beginning of try-outs. Well here's the next chapter with Steve's thoughts.

I don't own The Outsiders, just Robert and his boys.

Chapter 7 What's Going On?

Steve's POV

What's up with Soda? One day he came into school with a huge bruise on his cheek. I asked him what happened, but he said he fell off the bed really hard. That was the Monday after Rose's funeral. He's acting so strange. He hasn't been coming over very much since Rose died, and that was two years ago. He's tough. He should be over it enough to come over and spend some time with his friends like he used to. The only time I see him is at school. Here he comes out of the boys' bathroom.

"Hey Soda," I say.

"Hey Steve," he tells me back pulling his sleeves down hurriedly. That was a bit weird.

"What's going on?" I ask him as calmly as I possibly can when I know that something's wrong with my best friend.

"What do you mean?" he asks sounding curious. It's all fake. I know it is because I can tell. I know my best friend. He gets really fidgety when he lies.

"You don't come over as much as you used to when Rose was alive. I'm worried about ya."

"Robert just has me do chores and doesn't let me leave the house until they're done. I don't get done very fast and I'm so tired when I'm done that I just go to bed." It's still lies.

"Why'd you pull your sleeve down so hurriedly?" I asked trying to grab his arm.

"It's really cold in here," he says yanking his arm away and folding them across his chest like he is cold.

I know he's not cold, but I just say, "Okay," as normally as I can. He's making this so hard.

"I better get to class," he says.

"Okay, see ya later buddy," I say as we walk away from each other.

"Alright," he hollers back.

The only thing that I can think of now is that he was lying through his teeth.

He didn't come last night again. That boy is gonna give me, well the rest of the gang, gray hairs. I see him sitting at our lunch table with a nice shiner on his left eye.

"Hey Soda," I greet him while putting my tray of pasta down.

"Hey Steve," he greets me enthusiastically looking up at me.

"What's up?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"Oh nothing. We watched _The 500 Spartans_ in World History today. It was pretty boring," he laughs.

He's fourteen-going-on-fifteen and he finds an older movie boring. That's Soda for you. He can't sit still for nothing, even as a freshman in high school. The boy's weird, but I'm glad he's my best friend. He just has to tell me his problems.

"What happened to your eye?" I ask him in a concerned voice.

"That's a funny story," he laughs. "I slipped on the floor and fell face first into the floor." He laughed the whole time telling me this.

"That's funny," Two-Bit says as he comes up to the table. He knows he's lying too. Two-bit may be a wise ass, but he knows when to be serious or pretend.

"I know. I laughed forever," he says still laughing.

"You fell flat on your face?" Johnny asks coming up to us. He also realizes something's up.

"Yup," he says. He's still laughing, but now that I think about it, it's a nervous laugh. It sure does sound like he's really laughing. He's just laughing because he's nervous. Now, I'm really nervous about him.

Lunch is over. We just talked the whole time about whatever. Now, we're just heading our separate ways.

As I walk down the hallway, I see Soda pass David. David just pushes him to the side like he was a piece of shit. What a jerk. Soda does have a bad home life. I don't think he sees me. He just walks slumped down. I actually feel tears coming to my eyes. All I can think about now is that Soda's lying through his teeth and he's being abused. I can't help but feel depressed. I'm so worried about him.

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked Steve's side of the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Sorry if it's a little sad.


	8. Soda Lies

Hello again. Two posts in one day again. You guys are getting lucky. Again, it might be a little while before I post up again because of softball. Here's Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own _The Outsiders. _S.E. Hinton does. I also don't own the song _Alyssa Lies_ by Jason Michael Carroll. He owns that.

Chapter 8 Soda Lies

Mr. Randle's POV

My little boy met a new friend eight years ago at the playground at school between the tires and the swing.

Steve's been really worried about Soda. Soda's a good kid. Why is he worrying about him?

He just got home. Steve came in the room, and he was crying.

But he came home with tear- filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask him holding him by the shoulders.

"Soda lies," he cries.

"I'm sure he's okay," I tell him.

"No he's not, Dad! He rarely comes over anymore to hang out with us anymore," he yells yanking out of my grip and stomping off.

"Tell me how he lies," I tell him so he can talk about what's on his mind.

He stops at the door and turns around.

Soda lies to the classroom.

_Soda lies everyday at school._

_Soda lies to the teachers as he tries to cover every bruise._

I sure wasn't ready for that. That hit me hard. Is he lying or not? He must not be or otherwise he wouldn't be crying, and my son rarely cries. The last time I saw him cry was at his mom's funeral. This was shortly after Rose died.

"Go do your homework and we'll talk about it later."

He nods his head and walks to his room with his head held low.

"Steve bed time," I say.

"Okay," he says.

We talked about the Soda problem at dinner. I can tell something's wrong because of the way Steve said things about what's been happening and what he's seen. I mean, why would your stepbrother push you around?

I head to my own room for the night. I am so tired. All of a sudden I hear Steve talking. I stand by his closed door and listen.

"_God bless my friends and my dad, and my best friend Soda. I know he needs you bad, because Soda lies to the classroom. Soda lies everyday at school. Soda lies to the teachers as he tries to cover every bruise."_

Something's definitely wrong. He rarely prays, and here he is praying for Soda because he's in trouble. I don't know what to do to calm his fears. I just can't sleep now. I'm thinking too hard. I think things should be okay when I finally calm him down.

There's Chapter 8. I hope you liked Mr. Randle's side of Steve's problems. Review please. Sorry again if it was sad.


	9. My Choice

Hey everyone. I'm posting up a chapter before try-outs start on Monday. I might post one up tomorrow also. Again, softball season's about to start so the story might be on hold for a little bit. Hope you enjoy.

Steve: Do you own us?

Me: Yes.

Steve: LIES!

Me: Fine, you caught me. I don't own you guys.

Steve: Thanks for being honest.

Chapter 9 My Choice

SODA'S POV

"Clean the fireplace, boy!" Robert slurs at me. He's been drinking a lot lately.

"I cleaned it yesterday," I say to him.

"I DON'T CARE! DO IT AGAIN!" he spits in my face.

"Yes sir," I say as confidently as I can, but I must have failed because he slaps me really hard across the face, shoves me to the ground, and throws the fireplace broom at me which hit me square in the face. He threw it kind of hard.

I'm only fourteen. I shouldn't be a slave. I'm still a kid. I work while David and Derek goes out with their very few friends. They treat me like one too. In school, they shove and bully me.

Please don't laugh at me, but Cherry Coke sits on my mattress. When I'm not slaving away, I carry him around. He's my security blanket when I'm being abused.

I'm standing up with the fireplace broom in hand. I head straight to the fireplace and start cleaning.

All I can think about is how Steve has been asking me questions, but I have to lie when I answer. He threatened me that if I tell anyone, I will wish I'd never been born. What I wish is mom and dad were still alive because if they were still alive I wouldn't be getting abused or slaving away. I also wish Rose was still alive. Right now in the real world, I wish I lived with people who cared about me. Now I know how Johnny feels.

I finish the fireplace and see if anyone's around. I find nobody around. Robert must be at the Marathon gas station he owns and manages. I work there on the weekends and get paid squat. Steve knows about my job there. He told me that he'd get a job there over the summer so we can hang out. I'd rather him not. Robert abuses me in his office at times. The people who work there now know about it, but they aren't brave enough to do anything about it. People are just so rude and jerks. They try to help me out at times after a beating. This one man named Rick helps me the most. He's the guy that tells me that he's there for me after the beating. I always ask him why he can't do anything about it. He says that the doors locked. I realized last weekend that he was right.

I run to the shower. I turn on the water so that it's warm. Warm showers are the greatest, especially on cuts and bruises. I still have tons of bruises everywhere imaginable. I'm just lucky I haven't got the whip or belt yet.

I hop into the shower and let the water run over my body. It feels incredibly great. I just continue washing all of the soot off.

I get out of the shower and change into a sleeveless t-shirt and jeans, the normal greaser wear. Over the t-shirt, I put a sweatshirt on to hide the marks on my arms. I then head over to Steve's.

As I get over there, Steve comes out of the house.

"Hey Steve. Where are ya going?" I ask him waiting at the bottom of the sidewalk for him.

"Hey Soda. I'm headed for Two-Bit's. Darry and Pony are over," he answers walking down the driveway towards me.

Darry's eighteen now. He graduated high school in the spring. He's in his freshman year of college.

Pony's twelve. He's in fifth grade now. He's doing really good.

"Okay," I tell him as we start our walk to Two-Bit's house.

"Aren't you hot?" he asks me referring to the sweatshirt.

"Nope, I'm warm. It's the middle of fall."

"Hey, your birthday's on Monday. How do you feel knowing that you're going to be fifteen in three days?" he asks me as we turn a corner.

"Pretty good I guess," I answer knowing I'll still get abused when I'm fifteen.

"You guess? How can you say that when you're just one year away from getting your license?" he asks me sounding like he thinks I'm off my rocker.

"That's the point. I wish I can get my license this year," I say. That was actually part true.

"Good point," he says as we head up Two-Bit's driveway.

We get to the porch and walk in.

"Hello Steve and Soda. It seems like a while since I've seen you Soda," Mrs. Mathews tells me.

"There's a lot of chores at home. Robert doesn't like us to leave before the chores are done, or he has somewhere to go and we have to have it done before he comes back," I half lie.

"Okay," she says unconvinced.

I sigh to myself and wonder how I'm going to get around this. All of a sudden I get really hot. Shit, I can't take my sweatshirt off. I wish I brought my jean jacket instead.

I turn around and see Darry staring at me like I'm off my rocker. I think he heard what I said to Mrs. Mathews and doesn't believe me. I realize everyone else is staring at me too.

"Hey Soda," Two-Bit's little sister Kelly greets me. She's nine. She'll be ten in two months on Christmas. She looks a lot like Two-Bit except she's a girl.

"Hey Kelly," I say hugging her since she hugged me. She's like a little sister in a way.

"Come on, we're watching _Cinderella_," she says dragging me to sit on the floor with her.

As we're watching the Disney movie, I realize that I'm living her life. I don't have my princess yet though. At the beginning, the narrator said that she was harassed, abused, and eventually treated as a scullery maid. That's how I'm treated.

The movie ends and we just hang out and talk. Before I know it, it's eight o'clock.

"Shit! I've gotta go. Robert's probably home by now," I say rushing out the door.

I run all the way back home. They all probably think that I've gone insane. If they only knew.

I get to the house and see his car parked in the driveway. I'm definitely dead. I hesitantly walk up the driveway, onto the porch, and into the house. This will definitely be hell. I look around and see no one. I walk into the kitchen to get some water.

I get into the kitchen and flip the light on. There, at the table, sits Robert. He looks pissed. He's always that way with me. I bravely walk pass him rubbing my hair which goes down to my eyes in the front and cover my ears on the side. I do that when I'm nervous. I take one more step and sense that someone's behind me. I turn around facing Robert.

He grabs me by the shoulders and slams me to the ground. He gets on top of me and slugs me. I see his hand rise up in a fist and it comes down to my face next to my eye. His other fist does the same thing. Then, he punches me in the nose that I can feel bleeding now.

"GET UP!" he yells at me while yanking me by my sweatshirt.

I get up and he grabs me, drags me, and slams me against the wall really hard. It hurt so bad that I'm pretty sure is going to leave a bruise. He punches me in the gut a couple of times and kicks me in the legs. Then, he grabs in the middle of the shirt and yanks me toward him.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME WHEN I GET HOME DAMMIT!" he hollers in my face and then slams me down again. He finally goes to his room.

I decide that I'm not thirsty anymore and head up to the attic. I lay down on the mattress and cry to Cherry Coke. I didn't have my security blanket with me this time.

I thought about the movie. I think I'm just gonna stick with all of this shit and see if something good happens in the end.

There you go. Sorry it was so sad. Please review.


	10. Difficulties

Hello everyone! Sorry about the last chapter being so sad. This one might be too. Enjoy!

Chapter 10 Difficulties

SODA'S POV

I wake up and look at the small clock. It's five o'clock in the morning. That means thirty more minutes to just lay here on this damn mattress and look at the bare, dark ceiling. I wish the sun was out to greet me and tell me that everything's okay, but it's not.

I feel like I got ran over by a kid. My face hurts, especially around my eyes from the punches I got. My gut and legs are probably bruised. They sure do feel like it anyway.

The events at Two-Bit's come to mind. Darry's eyes piercing through me about made me explode and tell everyone what's going on, but I stood my ground and protected myself. Darry just knows something's wrong. I know because of the way he looked. Body language is pretty readable.

The movie last night made me think a lot. I mean, I had a dream that I had a great family and everything turned right. I'm definitely sticking to my plan.

Do I have bruises on my face? It sure does feel like it. How will I cover up my eyes if I do? There's no make up that'll cover it up really good.

Before I know it, it's 5:20. I might as well get up. I head to the bathroom with my clothes. I get in the bathroom and look at my face. Yup, I have two shiners. They're both half closed now. No wonder my eyes weren't all the way open. I thought I was just tired still.

I take off my shirt and find a huge bruise on my stomach. I turn around and find a small bruise on my back. I finally put my t-shirt on and put my jean jacket over it to cover my still bruised arms.

I change my underwear and pants. I put on my jeans and see the bruises on my legs. I just roll my eyes at them.

I make my way downstairs and make myself some cereal to eat real quick. I'm not really allowed to have eggs and that stuff. If I did, I'd wake them up. They have noses of a dog I swear.

I finish my breakfast and put my bowl away in the sink to clean later. I do the dishes when I get home from school after dinner. Well, when they're finished. I eat when they're done. I'm supposed to feed them first. Robert says that I don't belong to the family which means I can't sit at the table with the family. That just hurts me when he says that. I'm just his punching bag and slave. That's all I am around here, a nobody. I hate school, but I love it. At least there's people there who treat me right. I only hate school when David and Derek show up.

I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. I grab my secret grease and rub it in. I comb my hair behind my ears, but do nothing with the bangs since they kind of cover the shiners.

I run back downstairs to start the Friday morning eggs and sausage. I get everything out and put the stove on. I crack the eggs into a bowl and stir the yolk. When the stove gets warm, I put them in the pan. When the other burner gets warm, I put the sausage links on. Great, I hear footsteps.

"Hey stupid, don't make the eggs flat," Derek laughs.

"He never makes them flat, stupid. He might burn himself," David laughs along with Derek. "You're so worthless and ugly."

"Yeah, worthless and ugly," Derek says going along with him even though he probably thinks the same way.

"Good luck at the game tonight David," I tell him.

He plays football for our school. He made Varsity this year as a sophomore. He's pretty strong, but not as strong as Darry and Steve. He's all brawn and no brain. Sure, he's smart, but he gets As and Bs.

"Yeah, you won't be there tonight. You've got a lot of laundry to do, asshole," he says to me.

"I know it," I mutter separating the eggs to make them scrambled and feel a hard fist to the face. I turn around and see David next to me grinning like a maniac.

"Nice bruise," he says to me pointing to my cheek where he punched me.

Shit, I have a new bruise on my face and my hair's greased backed.

"Nice one, David," Robert says coming into view. See, I'm a punching bag.

"Thanks, dad," he says.

"Is breakfast ready, boy?" Robert asks.

"Just about, sir," I answer him receiving yet another punch, but this time it was from Robert. It was once again hard, and yet another bruise more than likely.

I set the table and put the eggs and sausage on separate platters. I head to the table and put them in the middle.

"Chocolate milk," they command.

I get it out of the ice box and put it on the table.

"Make the beds," Robert orders me while getting some eggs on his fork.

"Yes sir," I say heading to their rooms.

I make the beds and iron their clothes. When he says to make the beds, it also means iron the clothes for some odd reason. I never did understand why, but I just go with it. I hate this so much.

I'm finished, so I make my way to the bathroom to check out the new bruise. Robert punched me in the same spot as David did. It takes up most of my left cheek. Now people will be worried.

I hope nobody asks me what happens because it'll be difficult to lie about both eyes being bruised. I know Steve will. I guess I'll have to think up something quickly.

I come out of the bathroom and look at the clock. It's 7:20. I should head next door. Steve and I walk to school everyday. I feel so safe around him and my friends. I know that when I'm with them, David and Derek won't bully me around. They know that they'd get in trouble if anyone of my friends saw them being mean to me.

I walk over and Steve's waiting at the end of his driveway. I approach him and we start walking to our destination, school. I know he sees my bruises, but his face looks so disgusted. I know it's bad since it's black, blue, and purple, but what am I supposed to say.

"How's your day starting out?" I ask him.

"Pretty good, your's?" he asks me.

"Okay I guess. I'm just really tired," I lie. I'm not tired and I think Steve realizes it.

This is going to be a long, difficult day.

There you go, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Softball try-outs tomorrow and really nervous. Who knows when I'll have time to write. Have a great week. Remember to review.


	11. Outbursts

Hey everyone! Sorry that it's been some time since I last posted. I did make the Freshman softball team. I had practice every day this week except for today since SB10 started at 3:00. Anyway, here's Chapter 11.

Chapter 11 Outraged

SODA'S POV

Steve and I get to school and see Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally sitting outside the school smoking by a tree.

"This morning, I saw this blonde and she was smokin' hot. I was going to ask her out, but she slapped me across the face when I started smack talking her," Two-Bit says as we walk up to them.

"Nice choice dumb ass!" Steve says slapping him on the back kind of hard rolling his eyes.

"That's my job ain't it?" Two-Bit asks pointing his thumb towards himself.

"Sure, whatever you say buddy," I tell him smirking.

"That's what I thought."

I rolled my eyes at him. He's so weird. He makes my day better all the time. It's good to have a jokester around, especially when you're in my predicament. It just lets me get my mind off of the bad stuff.

The bell dings signaling it's time to get to class. I can feel myself get a nervous look on my face.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, Soda. What's wrong? It's just the bell. Does the bell scare you?" Two-Bit asks me.

"No, I ain't afraid of the bell. What makes you think that?" I ask him faking my confidence. I'm just afraid of two people inside.

"You just looked petrified," Steve answers for him.

"Is anything wrong?" Johnny asks as we head for the door.

"No, no, no. I'm just fine. Nothing's wrong," I say sounding a bit shaky to myself.

"Are you sure? You sound nervous," Dally tells me as we walk through the doors.

"I'm sure," I answer once again faking my confidence. If only he and all the other guys knew.

Honestly, I want to tell someone about my problems, but I know what my punishment would be if I did. That is a bad beating, probably a real whip to the butt.

"See ya," we tell each other as we head our separate ways.

I walk down the hallway, turn the corner, and see Derek standing by the corner. I try to breeze on by, but it didn't work.

"Nice bruise, step-brother," he says smirking.

"I ain't your brother of any kind," I say loud enough so he can hear me and keep on walking. Luckily I am next to my English classroom. The bad news is my teacher, Mr. Jackson, was standing there staring at me.

Mr. Jackson is my favorite teacher ever. Even though I'm not good at English, he's still my favorite. He always tries to help me when I'm struggling. He does realize something's up, especially now since he heard me.

"Sodapop, can I see you after class?" he asks me nicely. See what I mean by helping me and knowing something's wrong?

"Sure Mr. Jackson," I say as I walk in.

Anyway, Mr. Jackson's really tall. He's a little over six foot. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He's around thirty-years-old.

I go to my desk next to another greaser boy. We talk at times, but he falls asleep all the time. I don't blame him at all. His name's Jed. He's friends with Tim Shepard. They're a couple years apart, but they're pretty good buddies. He was arrested over the summer for shop lifting.

"Hey Soda," he greets me.

"Hey Jed," I say.

The bell rings signaling that class is ready to start. That bell I'm not afraid of since I know I'll be away from David and Derek. The next bell I'll freak out. Hopefully Mr. Jackson keeps me long enough so I get a pass into the next class saying that I'm not tardy because the bell rang. Then, I wouldn't have to worry about running into David and Derek.

Mr. Jackson starts the class off with what we've previously read in _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_. Yesterday, we read Act II Scene I. So, today we're discussing the balcony scene and what Juliet means when she talks about a rose would still be beautiful no matter what and when they decide to get married.

* * *

The rest of class was just reading Scene II. It was pretty boring. There was no action. The girls like the story, I'll tell you that. When we read, they're just dazed. They'll probably cry at the end.

The bell rings. I sit at my desk waiting for everyone to go out. When the last person gets out, I head up to Mr. Jackson's desk.

"Soda, is there something wrong?" he asks me as I approach his desk.

"No nothing's wrong," I answer.

"Are you sure?"

I shake my head a little hesitantly up and down.

"What was going on between you and Derek?"

"I've been in a bad mood this morning. I just miss Rose and my real parents. I wish I lived with my two real brothers," I say half lying.

"I can see that. Aren't you a bit warm?" he asks me.

"No," I lie to him.

"I don't see why you always wear a long sleeve shirt, sweat shirt, or jean jacket. Are you really that cold?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd you get those bruises from on your face?" he asks me.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN GETTING INTO MY BUSINESS? I'M DOING FINE!" I yell furiously.

All of a sudden he yanks my right arm. I try to pull away, but his grip is not letting me. It hurts where the bruises are.

"OW!" I yell practically letting my secret out. I bring my free hand to my mouth and raise my eyebrows knowing that I worried him. Those bruises are two days old by the way.

He gets a worried look on his face. He lifts my pulls my sleeve up.

"Ow!" I whimper silently. That hurt more than that, but no one can hear me.

"Soda, what happened?" he asks me seriously in a worried tone.

"Nothing," I say as he grabs my other arm. "OW!"

He lifts that sleeve up, too. I grunt out in pain.

"Soda, you have to tell me what happened. I'm your teacher, and I care about you. What's going on at home?" he asks me worriedly.

"You promise you won't tell anyone right?" I ask meanly in defense.

"I promise," he sighs.

"Robert abuses me. Derek and David do it, too. I also have to do all the chores. Robert doesn't do anything around the house. I have to do everything. I won't be here when I turn sixteen next year," I start crying. "I have to work a full shift at the Marathon he owns. I mean, it's alright. I'm failing school anyway. I like cars too. I'm just not getting paid. I barely have time to be with friends. I sleep on a mattress in the attic. I'm not counted as part of the family."

"Someone needs to know," he tells me.

"I know, but I've been threatened. He said that I would never wanna be born if I told somebody."

"I won't tell," he says. He must realize that he can't tell.

The bell rings. Luckily he doesn't have a second period class. I'm late for Math. Oh well, I don't care.

"Here's a pass for second period," he says filling out a slip of paper and handing it to me.

"Thanks Mr. Jackson," I thank him walking out of the room.

* * *

It's lunch time, and I go down to the cafeteria. I get a piece of pizza and head to our normal lunch table.

"Soda, we've been talking. We're worried about ya man," Steve says as I sit down.

Why is everyone getting into my business? I know they're concerned about me, but I shouldn't let the secret out anymore. Risking my life one time is good enough. I really don't wanna end up in the hospital.

"Why are you worried about me? I'm fine," I laugh.

"Soda, you come in everyday with a messed up face. You're not very clumsy. We know something's up," Steve says.

"KEEP YOUR SNOOPY NOSES OUT OF MY BUSINESS AND WORRY ABOUT YOUR BUSINESS!" I yell at them and storm off with my pizza in hand.

"Soda, what's wrong?" Mr. Jackson stops me.

"My friends know something's up, but like I said before I can't tell them. I really want to, but I don't want them to worry about me. I also don't wanna go to the hospital."

"I don't blame ya. Today's just not agreeing with ya. Why don't you just go back to your friends and talk to them about something else other than the bruises on your face," he suggests.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks again Mr. Jackson," I thank him.

"No problem," he says before he goes his own way and I go my way.

I approach my table and sit down. They're talking about the school's masquerade dance that's going on next Friday.

"Are you guys going to that?" I ask them.

"Yeah," they say.

"Sorry about before. I'm just really tired. Anyway, I almost forgot about the party," I say to get on the fun subject.

"So, are you going?" Steve asks excitedly.

"I doubt it. I'll try to get Robert to let me go, but he'll probably have a lot of house work for me to do. I'm serious when I say house work. I have to do all of it by myself."

"Why?" they ask.

"I don't know," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"You're going. I'll talk to you about it next week at lunch," Steve says as if he just won a case.

"Okay," I say a bit nervously.

The bell rings and we head to our next class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by on a better note. I didn't even see David and Derek in the hallways.

I get home and run inside to start my homework before anyone else gets home. I run to my attic room and get my books out. I start on my homework hoping to get done since it's Friday.

It's been about two hours and I'm done with my homework. I hear them. They just got home.

"SODA!" I hear Robert yell.

"Yes sir?" I ask him coming to the kitchen.

He pushes me to the ground and slaps me across the face as I try to get up. He then kicks my side. He gets down on the ground and punches me across the face. He also went for my stomach. I toppled over in pain. All of a sudden, I feel a tight grip around my wrists and being jerked up.

"GET THE DAMN DINNER DONE! WE'RE GONNA DIE OF STARVATION!" he yells in my face.

"Yeah," David and Derek agrees.

"Yes sir," I say.

"Good. Make pulled pork, jerk," David orders. "Hurry up! I have a game to get to. You are a worthless jerk."

I get the stuff out. I'm stumbling all over the place. I get to the stove and topple over it. Those punches to the gut were hard. I put everything on.

While I'm waiting, I pull up my sleeves. My wrists already have forming bruises on them. I lift up my shirt and find a gigantic bruise on my stomach. I cringe at the sight. It's all purple and blue. My wrists aren't there, yet anyway.

I finally got the dinner ready and set it on the table.

"Dinner's ready!" I yell for them.

"Good," David says coming in.

I sit on the kitchen floor by the stove in pain. I try not to whimper to loud, but I think I am.

"If you don't stop, I'll give you something to cry about," he threatens.

I then realize that he has the belt around his shoulders. I was probably close to getting that. I'm so glad I didn't.

I decide to clean up the kitchen. I clean off the stove, and wash the pots and pans and put them away. My bruised stomach hurt the entire time. I can barely walk because I'm toppling over.

"Clean off the table!" he orders me.

"Yes s-sir," I say weakly as he gets up out of his chair.

"DAMN IT!" he yells next to me taking the belt from his shoulders and slashing me with it in the back and then once in the butt. It hurts like hell.

"Yes sir," I say a little better.

"Good," he says and walks away.

They finally leave after they eat, and leave me by myself. I finish cleaning up and then head next door.

There you go. Sorry about Soda's anger issues, but you can't blame him. I know I can't. The poor guy has a lot to get off of his chest. At least Mr. Jackson came to the rescue. Hopefully next chapter or the next chapter will be the real Cinderella events. Remember to review and sorry if it takes a while to post up next. I'm on Spring Break so I'll probably be posting in the next week so keep a look out.


	12. No Masquerade Ball For Me

Hey everyone! I'm deciding to post one up today. I changed my mind. The Cinderella parts are coming soon, but undecided when. Anyway, for any of you who thought Mr. Jackson meant to hurt Soda, he wasn't. He was trying to help him. Here's Chapter 12.

Chapter 12 No Masquerade Ball For Me

It's been a couple days since Mr. Jackson learned my secret. It's Sunday now, and for some reason I'm at home. Maybe it's because I have a butt load of laundry to do. Yup, that's it. My foster/step-family is such a jerk. At least I know how Johnny feels now. I haven't even told him.

I'm doing darks right now. There are a lot too. Why are darks so popular around here? Oh well, they're better than the madras the Socs wear.

I walk out of the laundry room and look out the front window. I see Dally walking up to Steve's house and ringing the door bell. Steve comes out and they come over here.

I walk away so I look like I'm oblivious to what's going on. The door bell rings when I'm in the kitchen. I go to the door, but Robert the ass-hole step-father stops me.

"I got it," he snaps harshly. I step back finding that I'm afraid of him.

He opens the door and reveals Dally and Steve.

"Hello Robert. Can Soda come over and play?" Steve asks confidently. If only he knew.

"Soda has business to get done," he says looking back to me giving me an evil glare.

I swallow really hard with a scared look on my face. I could feel it. I was looking at him when I did it, too. That probably wasn't smart at all. I looked at them. They had a confused look on their faces.

"I have chores to do," I say as confidently as I could manage.

"Okay," they say shrugging it off. "See ya later."

"See ya," I say back. Don't leave me here by myself is what I'm thinking. I'm so petrified as he closes the door.

"You bitch! YOU ALMOST LET OUR LITTLE SECRET GO!" he bellowed.

"I didn't mean to!" I defend myself. All of a sudden I'm on the ground.

I look up and see Robert glaring at me evilly. It's a really scary look. I don't like it one bit. I thought I was petrified when he closed the door. Well, I was, but not as I am now at this very moment. I'm beyond petrified. All of a sudden he pounces me. He throws a few punches at my face. He drags me by the shirt and slams me into the wall really hard. I hear my ribs crack.

"OW!" I wail which I realize is a mistake.

"What's wrong? Want more?" he asks and slams me again.

I cringe in pain. He then drags me to his room. I have millions of things going through my mind. The main thing is he's gonna rape me. I'll feel so sick if he does because guys aren't supposed to do that with guys. The second thing was he was gonna kill me silently and keep my corpse in his bedroom and use it as a punching bag.

We get to the room and he throws me on the bed which really didn't help my ribs. He grabbed my arms and forced them over my head. He opens his mouth. He smells like a mixture of beer and whiskey. He lowers his head and bites my neck really hard. I can feel blood trickling down. He grabs a pillow and tries to suffocate me. He finally brings it up off my face.

"You're too handsome for me. You should be ashamed of your looks."

That didn't make any sense. How are you too handsome for someone. Wait a second, he's jealous of my looks. It's just like Cinderella. David and Derek don't have my looks so I'm being mistreated so I look like a slob. That ain't right.

"You're a freak," I accidentally said out loud and instantly regretting it.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing sir," I mumble loud enough for him to hear.

He still has my arms under his grasp. I could tell there was gonna be bruises on my wrists and forearms. All of a sudden he moves them and gets up. He goes over to the dresser. I see a belt coming out of the drawer. I'm definitely beyond petrified now. I'm gonna die. He folds it one time and comes at me.

"This is for being a pain in the ass. You're a damn thing. You're a worthless slut," he says as he whacks me in the stomach.

Before I think about what to say, I yell, "I do all the chores around here! How am I worthless or a damn thing?"

"SHUT UP!" he slaps me across the face.

"Yes, sir," I say miserably.

His hands come for me. They look like hands of a wicked witch, but in a manly way. It's really scary looking. All of a sudden they grab me by the shoulders. They forcefully flip me on my stomach which also irritate my ribs.

I almost yelped out in pain. Luckily, I was able to keep it in. Otherwise, this would probably be worse.

_SMACK!_

"OW!" I yelp out and start to cry as the belt hit my rear end.

_WHACK!_

I yelp once again as it hits my lower back.

_CRACK!_

There it went against my entire back as I yelped in pain yet again.

He does it about six more times in the same places. They hurt like hell. I try not to wail but it comes out. I'm crying in pain. I'm literally crying. The spot on the bed my head's on is soaking wet. I can see my entire life flash before my eyes. I'm gonna die. I really don't wanna die. I wish my mom, dad, Rose, my brothers, and my friends were here to save me. I'm sick and tired of this horrible treatment.

He flips me back over and punches me a couple of times in the face and gut. He forces me up and pushes me into a glass cabinet in the room and I slam into it. The glass breaks and goes into my skin. I wish I had my jean jacket or a shirt with sleeves on. The glass went into my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder and glass was sticking out of bloody skin.

He drags up and to the front door of the house. He throws me out.

"STAY OUT!" he says and slams the door behind him.

I get up and realize I can barely walk because I'm always doubling over and can't breathe. I get out of the neighborhood, walk a little ways towards the DX gas station, and see a penny phone. I dig a couple quarters I stole and put them in the phone. I dug the paper with Mr. Jackson's number on it and dialed it. The phone rang a couple times.

"Hello?" Mr. Jackson answers.

"Mr. J-Jackson, it's S-soda," I say weakly.

"Soda! What happened?" he asks concerned realizing that I'm in pain.

"Can you come get me at the DX gas station?" I ask him.

"Of course. I'll be there. I'm on my way." He hangs up.

I put the phone back on the receiver and realize that I'm dizzy. I sit down in front of the phone. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded in darkness.

Sorry about the depressing chapter. What should the excuse be for why he's in the hospital? Help me on this please and review.


	13. Pain

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. This one won't be too sad. I still don't own anyone except my characters which are mostly the bad ones. Enjoy!

Chapter 13 Pain

SODA'S POV

I wake up in pain. I look around and see white walls all around me. Am I dead? Where am I? I look at myself and find an IV on the back of my hand. I'm in a hospital. That IV is really freaking me out since I'm scared of needles. I also feel tubes up my nose, and I realize that I have breathing tubes.

"Oh good. You're awake," a brown haired nurse says coming in. She's probably about in her thirties.

"How long have I been out?" I ask getting worried.

"Don't worry, dear. It's been a day," she says calming me down.

"Oh, okay. That's good," I say.

She walks out and Mr. Jackson comes in.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" I shoot my words at him a little too hatefully. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. No, I didn't tell anyone. I really wanted to though. I came to the DX and saw you passed out on the ground. I rushed you here. You need to eat more," he laughs the last part.

"I know. I never have time to eat a good meal though," I sigh.

"Why don't you eat with everyone else?" he asks curiously.

I cross my arms in frustration because of the way I'm treated at home, or if you can even call it a home.

"I'm not allowed. They tell me I'm not part of the family so I'm not worthy of sitting at the dinner table with everyone. I have to cook, too," I tell him unwillingly.

"That ain't right," he tells me.

"I know. Anyway, what'd you tell everyone about me being in the hospital?" I ask really curiously.

"You got jumped by a bunch of kids, or Socs," he answers me.

"How do you know about the Socs and Greasers thing?" I ask squinting my eyes together.

"I lived among that crowd, too," he answers laughing.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Twenty-six," he answers.

"You're young. What side were you on?" I ask him yet another question.

"I was a Greaser just like you," he says proudly.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Did you have a good family or the normal crappy family?" I ask a bit bitterly.

"I was among the crappy families. I know how you feel Soda. I was in the same state you're in. I also I got the verbal abuse," he says.

"Wow, I would've never guessed. Is that how you figured something was up?" I ask.

"Exactly. It becomes an instinct if you see a beat up kid who comes in everyday with more and more bruises," he tells me.

"Okay, I'll remember that so I can help other abused kids."

I never realized Mr. Jackson was a Greaser. I wonder what kind of people he hung out with. Was he like me and have wonderful friends who have your back? I'm sure he did because everyone has friends who look out for each other around my part of town.

"Did you have friends who had your back?"

"I sure did. My friends knew about it after I ended up in the hospital when I was fifteen. I had known them my whole life. We still hang out all the time," he answers smiling.

"That's how my friends and I are. I have two brothers, too. Darrel is the oldest. We call him Darry. He's eighteen. Our younger brother, Ponyboy is twelve. Both of them are Socs now. They still come over to one of our friend's house. I love them so much," I tell him.

"Why are you guys separated?"

"Our parents died a few years ago. We don't have family to take care of us so we got separated," I answered sadly.

"You got put into the crappy family?"

"No, I was adopted by a wonderful lady named Rose. She married Robert. She ended up catching pneumonia and died," I say sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says lowering his head.

I just nod my head.

"Do you feel alright?" he asks me concerned.

"Yeah. My back and rear really smarts laying here. It probably still would anyway. Now I know how a belt feels," I say trying to make things a little brighter.

"It's not funny. I know how a belt feels, too. It ain't pretty. You probably have a huge bruise that covers your entire back. It'll hurt to walk too. I'm just letting you know how you'll be feeling so you aren't surprised," he tells me.

All of a sudden, I feel like I'm being thrown into the glass cabinet again. It dawned on me that something was wrapped around each shoulder. I had forgotten all about being thrown into the glass cabinet.

"What happened to my shoulders?" I asked wishing I didn't ask.

"You got a bunch of stitches on each shoulder. What happened there?"

"He threw me into a glass cabinet," I say disgustedly. Once again, I hate needles and needles have been going into me a lot. "I hate needles," I mutter.

"You were out when they did all the needle work," he laughs.

"No, I've been afraid of needles for a while now. I think I've been since I got my first shot in Kindergarten," I tell him.

"Oh, okay," he says.

All of a sudden, there's a commotion in the hallway. It sounds like the guys.

"Soda!" Darry yells concerned coming in with the guys following him.

"Hey guys," I greet them.

"We heard about the damn Socs," Steve says hatefully obviously not realizing that there's a teacher in the room.

"Hey Steve," Mr. Jackson says.

"Hi," he says looking at him then he turns to me. All of a sudden, he bolts his attention back to Mr. Jackson. "Mr. Jackson! You didn't hear that did you?" He sounds guilty.

"I did, Steve. It's alright. I understand. I did the same thing," he tells him.

"No way, you?" he asks unbelievingly.

"I was just like you guys, the Greaser type."

"That is so cool!" they all say.

Now that I think about it, Mr. Jackson gets along best with the Greaser students. Sure he talks to the Socs, but not like the Greasers. I think all of the Greasers like him. I know my friends do.

"How ya doin' Soda?" Steve asks focusing his attention back to me.

"Okay. My back hurts. They slammed it against a brick wall really hard," I lie feeling a little guilty about it.

"Those son-of-a-bitches are gonna die!" Dally says raging.

"Don't worry about it Dal," I say.

"Whatever," he says.

"Soda, who was it?" Darry asks.

"I don't know. I forget. My mind is a big blur right now," I once again lie through my teeth. I can't believe I'm lying to my big brother whom I'm supposed to trust the most out of everyone else.

"If you remember, tell me because I'll kick their asses," he says angrily. Way to go Darry if it were true.

I absolutely hate this predicament I'm in. It's too dramatic for me. I'm threatened and abused. I'm a boy who doesn't have a life. I'm a kid who has to slave away for nothing. It ain't fair. I'm gonna be fifteen in a few days and I haven't had a life for a couple years.

I feel like crying, but I hold back the tears. I can't let anybody see me cry. They'd probably figure I wasn't crying over a bunch of Socs jumping me. I feel someone's eyes burning through me. I look up and see Darry throwing me don't lie to me glares.

"Stop looking at me like that Dar," I say acting stupid.

He shakes his head like I'm crazy. He's playing dumb too. He must be like Mr. Jackson in a way. He just don't know how I feel right now.

I roll my eyes. I have a feeling he'll come back later after he drops Ponyboy since he probably brought him. Darry and Pony probably didn't know until the others told them since Darry's in college and Pony's in junior high. I might just tell him and have him swear to not tell anyone.

"How was school?" I ask them trying to get off the subject.

"Horrible," Two- Bit answers. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and I couldn't stop worrying about you after Mr. Jackson told us the news," Steve answers.

I nod my head. The pain in my back gets worse laying on this bed. It's probably because it's bruised and I'm laying on it. Now I'm aching all over.

"Ow," I whimper.

"What's wrong, Soda?" Pony asks concerned.

"I ache all over in the middle. It's very uncomfortable," I say.

"I'll go get a nurse," Mr. Jackson says and darts out the door.

"Why do you have an oxygen tube?" Pony asks trying to get my mind off the pain.

"I-it's to h-help me b-breathe since I b-broke some r-ribs I g-guess," I answer painfully.

Mr. Jackson comes back followed by the same nurse who was here when I woke up.

"Are you alright, honey?" she asks sweetly.

"It h-hurts in the m-middle, front and b-back," I answer in pain.

"I'd imagine. You broke four ribs, your stomach's bruised pretty badly, and your back is all bruised up. They look like long strips of something on your back. Are your shoulders alright? You had eleven stitches on each side," she says.

"Yeah. they're fine. I-it's just the middle part of my body," I answer. I've probably been sounding really weak.

"It'll probably be like that for a little while. Sorry that you've got to lay on your back. I'm sure that's causing the pain in your back," she says to me.

I just nod my head. I figured that was causing my back to hurt.

"We have pain medication for you to take. I'll be right back with that," she says walking out the door.

She comes back after a couple minutes with a couple of pills and a glass of water. She hands them to me and I gulp them down.

"Thanks," I say handing her the glass back.

"You're welcome," she says taking the glass and walks out.

"I'm so bored," I say annoyed.

"I sure you are Pepsi-Cola," Darry says using dad's nickname for me.

I smile and feel like crying again. I haven't heard that forever. I thought I would never hear that again. I wish Cherry Coke was here. He wasn't there during the severe beating. I should've ran, but if I did that I might not be alive right now.

"When will I get out?" I ask no one in particular.

"In a few days," Mr. Jackson tells me.

I groan in anger. It's so boring here, and I'm attached to a needle. I need to get out. I also hate looking at the bare walls.

"I guess you won't be going to the Masquerade Ball now are ya?" Steve asks me sounding disappointed.

"No," I say sadly. I probably wouldn't have been able to go anyway.

"That's alright, buddy. There's always next year," he tells me.

"I guess you're right," I tell him.

We keep talking about random things, and before I know it, it's six o'clock in the evening. Everybody says good bye and leaves. I guess it's a good thing because I'm tired and worn out. It seems like I lost all my energy. My begin to close and I fall asleep.

There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was boring. Please review and I'll try to post up later in the week.


	14. Wrong Recovery

_**Hello fellow Outsiders fans! I'm deciding to write another chapter. I watched The Outsiders**_** last night and saw Soda. I was happy he wasn't all beat up. Lol. Anyway, I was at my grandma's all day and became bored and decided I'd write another chapter when I got home. Here it is, chapter 14 for ya.**

**Chapter 14 Wrong Recovery**

**SODA'S POV**

**It's been about a week since I got home from the hospital. They had me stay one more day. I left Tuesday after everyone was done with school. I'd much rather be at school than the hospital though, but now I'm back to school it's the other way around. **

**Anyway, I didn't get to go to the ball. My friends went with my approval. They felt really bad about going without me, but I said to not worry about me and have fun. I stayed home by myself with Robert which was no good. I got more beatings, but not as bad.**

**Today's Wednesday and school's going on. I'm in Math which I greatly struggle in. I struggle in all my classes, but this is worse in grades. The only classes that I pass are auto mechanics and gym which are my two favorite classes. I do okay in English with Mr. Jackson's help.**

**We're learning about substitution and other ways to graph. It's not that bad, but I still struggle. Steve's in my class, so it goes by pretty fast. The only good thing about it is Steve. It's also the last class of the day. That's another reason to hate math. I always worry in math about what's gonna happen at home.**

**There's only three minutes of school left and I'm getting really nervous. I can feel my eyes getting wider every second as they do everyday around this time. It's ridiculous. My teacher, Mr. Tristan, doesn't even notice or say anything. Can't he see that I'm scared? Oh well, I don't want all the attention anyway. That could get my butt busted at home. I don't even know if I can call it home.**

"**Have a great rest of your day, class. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mr. Tristan tells us right before the bell rings and we put our books away in our bags.**

**I get to my locker and get all my homework out. I shut my locker and head on my way to my some called home. I wish school was going on.**

**I walk home with Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally. When we get to our neighborhood, we head our separate ways. Steve and I head one way as the other three head the other.**

"**What'd you do?" he asks pointing to my black eye.**

"**I have no idea. I fell on my face, but it wasn't very hard," I say as if I can't believe I fell flat on my face.**

"**You're so clumsy," he mutters. I think he's trying to play along, but he doesn't believe my story.**

"**I never did ask you. How was the dance?" I ask to get off the subject.**

"**It was good. It would've been better if you were there. We were missin' ya," he says patting my back which still hurt from last week, but I try not to cringe.**

"**It was those stupid Socs faults," I say shaking my head. I hate lying to my best friend, my friends, and my brothers.**

**We got to our houses and tell each other our good byes. He heads down to his house and I head up to mine a little hesitantly. Home's where the heart is. It used to be that way, but not anymore. It's a dangerous place for me.**

**I walk through the door, and head up to my attic room. I get up there and lay on my mattress to do my homework which I struggle with. I'm so glad we had a worksheet in Math because there was only ten problems. I got done with English and that's all I had thank goodness.**

**After an hour working on the Math, I head down to start my chores which are scrub the floors, sweep, do laundry, make dinner, and fold the laundry. I decide to do the laundry first since it won't take to long to do. I do that and then start dinner. They want turkey manhattans so I make it. While that's going, I fold the laundry that's dried. **

**I hear the door slam and the last three people I wanna see come in. What time is it? I look at the clock and see that it's five fifteen. I should've started dinner first. I'm in deep trouble now.**

"**I'm hungry," I hear David complain coming in the door.**

"**It's not quite ready yet," I mutter a bit annoyed. At least they get to eat a nice meal while I eat a not so nice meal of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or some sort of sandwich.**

"**What'd you say to me, punk?" he asks ferociously grabbing the collar of my jean jacket.**

"**It ain't ready," I spit at him which is not the smartest thing to do.**

"**Look here Derek. I see a stupid grease ball in my grip. Do you?" he asks looking at Derek.**

**I gulp in nervousness.**

"**Yeah! I also see a coward!" he laughs hysterically.**

"**I see that too! Aren't you Greasers supposed to be tough and all? You sure aren't," he laughs.**

**That made me mad. I'd show them how tough I am if Robert wasn't standing in the corner watching. Literally, I wanted to punch their faces in right there and now and make a run for it. I give them an evil look instead.**

"**Look at the coward trying to look tough. Isn't that cute," he baby talks me. My temper's about to jump off a cliff or something, but I control it.**

"**Get the food done," they order me while giving a punch at the same time, but on different sides of the face and leave.**

**I turn around and tend the food hoping it'll be done soon. All of a sudden I feel a firm grip on both shoulders. It feels like my shoulders are about to bruise or my stitches might come out. I get turned around forcefully.**

"**You start your part time job at my Marathon tomorrow after school, boy. You come here, make dinner, and head off to work after you serve us dinner. Do you understand?" he basically orders me.**

"**Yes, sir," I mutter not making eye contact with him.**

"**Get the DAMN dinner DONE!" he half hollers, punches me in the temple, and heads to the living room with a whiskey in his hand. Today's gonna be beautiful, not!**

**The dinner's finally done after ten minutes and I make them each a turkey manhattan. I set the dinner and tell them that their dinner's done. They come and sit at the table. As for me, I go over to the kitchen and clean up the mess and sit in front of the counter thinking about my brothers and friends. **

**I miss my brothers so much. I haven't seen them since they came to see me in the hospital. Steve always lets me know when they're coming over which is basically every night. The next day, he'll tell me what I missed and keep asking me what's going on because they know I love my brothers and that they're coming over. I remember when we were younger, Darry would always say that he and Pony would always be there for me. We were always there for each other. We were probably as close as brothers could get.**

**Before I know it, they're finished eating. That means I have to go clean up their mess. I do, and then hit the floors. I sweep up and then scrub them. It wasn't very fun at all. I'm just glad I didn't have to do the bathrooms tonight. I'd scrub the floors any day over cleaning the bathrooms.**

**It's been forty-five minutes, and I've managed to get the floor done. I'm done for the night so I head for the door. I look around and see Robert downing his whiskey, which is his favorite. I open the door, but someone with a hard grip throws me back and slams the door. **

**Without thinking, I run as fast as I can up to my attic bedroom. I grab Cherry Coke and sit down shaking squeezing the teddy bear against me. At the same time, I hear heavy footsteps tromping up the steps. I bury my head into my legs while holding Cherry Coke close to me. **

**Robert comes storming in. I look up trying not to cry and his hand flies in the air. His hand is opened wide with his fingers spread apart. His arm comes down full speed and strikes me in the neck. He turns around and takes a drink of the whiskey while I cuddle up against the wall. I look and the whiskey's gone. The bottle goes up and breaks against my face. I feel the blood coming down my face. He throws the empty bottle at my feet and grabs me firmly by the arm and drags me to the top of the steps. Before I know it, I'm at the bottom of them. I was thrown down the stupid steps! He grabs me again, drags me to the door, and throws me outside.**

"**STAY OUT!" he yells again.**

"**FINE!" I yell back and head to Two-Bit's.**

**Mrs. Mathews and Darry know how to stitch people up.**

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	15. Stitches and More Questions

Hello everyone! Trying to get as much done as I can before school and softball starts back up again. Anyway, I was watching _Miracle_ last night and one of the hockey players was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt and I thought about Two-Bit. I also could've sworn I saw Rob Lowe critiquing the players trying out, but I was probably seeing things. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Soda's Cinderella life.

Chapter 15 Stitches and More Questions

SODA'S POV

"OH MY GOD!" everyone greets me as I enter Two-Bit's house.

"Hi to you guys, too," I greet them sarcastically. "Is that really how you really greet one of your friends." I laughed at that.

"Hey Soda," they say staring at me.

"Thanks, and hey to you guys," I say like my face isn't messed up.

"What happened to your face?" Darry asks me like he can't believe that I'm hurt yet again.

"A Soc slashed me with a beer bottle," I lie again.

"That doesn't surprise me," Darry mutters probably not wanting me to hear, but I do anyway and don't say anything.

"Can you stitch me up?" I ask him.

"Sure can," he says like nothing's bothering him.

We find the First Aid kit and go to the kitchen. He cleans off the opening and numbs it. I see the needle and flinch at it.

"It's not even touching you yet," he laughs.

"It will be," I mutter loud enough for him to hear me. He laughs and brings it to my cheek.

"OW!" I yell when it goes in.

"It's alright," he tells me while stitching my cheek. "Don't talk or move."

I just look away and try to think about something else, but since I'm deathly afraid of needles, it's hard to.

"You're done," he says. "You got seven stitches."

"Not too bad I guess. That hurt," I honestly tell him.

"I'm sure. What really happened?" he asks giving me a glare that's telling me that he wants the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone," I repeat my words that I said to Mr. Jackson a little defensively.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone," he says sounding like he'll keep the promise. I doubt he will.

"Robert abuses me," I whisper so that he can only hear me.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he pleads hoping that I'm just messing with him.

"Nope. I ain't kiddin' ya. Why would I kid about something serious like that?" I ask him still whispering.

"I don't know. I just can't believe this. It's just hard to take into consideration," he says rubbing his hair.

"You promised not to tell anyone," I remind him sounding defensive.

"Why can't I?" he asks a little harshly.

"I was threatened. Remember how I was in the hospital last week? Well the day I got there, Steve and Dally came over to see if I could hang out. I told them I had chores to do. Anyway, Robert just glared at me the whole time and I got scared so I gulped really loudly in fear. When they left he beat the hell out of me. He freaking whipped me with a damn belt," I about yell but hold it in.

"I'm so sorry," he says and comes up and hugs me.

"It's alright. Mr. Jackson and you are the only one who knows," I inform him still hugging him.

"Oh really," he says disappointed.

"Mr. Jackson found out for himself. He suspected it."

"How?"

"He knows my pain. He was in the same situation that I'm in and he knew something was up. Roll up my sleeve," I tell him softly putting my arm up to him.

He shrugged and actually rolled up my sleeve. He gasps at the hand marks.

"Did Robert do that to you?" he says freaking out.

"Yup," I say sounding ashamed.

"Don't sound like that. It's not you're fault," Darry tells me soothingly.

"I know. It's my looks."

"Why do you say that?"

" He told me that I was too handsome for him. It dawned on me that I had better looks than David and Derek. I thought back to Cinderella and it hit me that they're trying to make me look ugly."

"Well that's a bunch of bull," he says.

"I know. The day Rose died, he blamed her death on me," I confess to him.

"Bull shit," he cusses.

"Tell me about it. That's what I thought."

"Ready to go back out?" he asks like nothing happened.

"Sure am," I say and we head out to be with everyone else and just have a good time.

There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too slow for ya. Next chapter might be a little unfair for Soda, but I don't know. There's definitely gonna be a surprise in the next chapter.


	16. The Marathon

Hello again! Like I said before I'm trying to get as much in as I can. Anyway, I was watching videos on You Tube and every time Soda came up, I thought he was beat up. I got so paranoid. Back on track, enjoy the chapter. I do not own any of the familiar characters.

Chapter 16 The Marathon

SODA'S POV

Today's the first day at the Marathon during the week. I'm glad I got my homework done at school because I'm here until eight tonight. Yeah, it's going to be a long day.

I go in the little drug store to check in and I can't believe my eyes who's standing at the counter. It's my best buddy Steve!

"Hey Steve," I greet him as if it were the best day of my life because of what's been going on lately, it is.

"Hey Soda! Surprised?" he asks excitedly.

"Hell yeah I am!" I say shaking his outstretched hand.

"I got it last night. It looks like we'll be partners."

"Sweet! This is gonna be so awesome!" I say shooting my fist up in the air in victory.

"We're gonna be the best workers here," he states cockily. That's good ole cocky Steve for ya.

"Yeah we are!" I agree with him.

"Boys, get to work," Robert orders smiling. I know it's his lying look so Steve don't suspect anything.

"Yes sir," I say putting my best act on just because Steve's here and I'm just the happiest I've ever been in a long time.

"You two are in charge of outside with all the pumps," he tells us.

"YES!" we cheer giving each other high-fives.

"No goofing off," he says pointing his finger at us.

"Yes sir," we say in unison as we head out.

"First customer," Steve announces pointing to a red Sting Ray. "It's a Soc."

"I know," I say regretting it.

"How may we help you?" Steve asks the brown haired boy the nicest he could to a Soc.

"Fill it up all the way, and clean the windows," he says paying us and heading inside.

"Alright," I say taking the money.

We fill the tank up together and clean off the windows just like we were told. Robert says that we should always make the customers happy.

"I wish we could destroy the Socs cars. I could slash the tires before he got back out here," he says to no one in particular.

"I know you could. If you did, your ass would be fired so fast it'd make your head spin," I tell him.

"That's true, and that would be bad. He's so obsessed with making the customers happy."

"Yeah he is. He's also obsessed with making me miserable," I mutter the last sentence.

"What was that?" Steve asks.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself," I lie.

"Thanks," the guy tells us half-heartedly as he walks up and gets in his car. He speeds off to his destination.

"There's a lot more cars. We should split up," I suggest not wanting to get on Robert's bad side at work. Wait, I'm probably already there.

So, I go to a car while Steve goes to another. We just keep on going until the customers clear up. Before we know it, it's seven thirty.

All of a sudden, a blue P.T. Cruiser pulls up to a pump and two girls come out of it. I recognize them from school. I think there names are Sandy and Evie.

"Hi, Soda," Sandy tells me.

She's really pretty with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hi Sandy," I tell her.

"When did you start working here?" she asks curiously.

"A few months ago, but I worked the weekends. I'm working here every day now to help Robert, my foster step-father, out with the station," I basically lie. It's alright because I don't know her and probably never will. I hope I will though. She's just so pretty. I'd ask her out if I had the guts to.

"That's really sweet of you. Is he struggling after Rose's death?" she asks me feeling bad for us.

"A little," I say. "Rose wanted me to help out."

She just nods sympathetically.

"It's alright," I say reading her.

"I saw you got your homework done in math. Are you glad that you don't have to stay up late?" she asks changing the subject.

"Yeah I am. I hate staying up all night during school nights," I tell her honestly.

"Me too," she says pointing to herself.

"What are you-" I start asking her but Robert's voice cuts it short.

"Soda's working young lady. You need to go," he tells her nicely.

"I better go," she says.

"Did you need a fill up?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah. Just a full one," she says and heads in.

I work on her car. I look back at Steve. He's still hitting it off with Evie. That sure ain't fair. He's in a place that Robert could see him. Robert's such a jerk. Steve probably didn't even notice that Sandy and I got in trouble for talking. That's probably a good thing.

The car's finished and she comes back out and pays me. Then, she hollers over to Evie to come over so they can go to where ever they're headed. She comes over and they leave.

"Dude, I got her number. Evie's so pretty. Those are a couple of pretty hot middle-classed girls," Steve says coming up to me.

"Yeah they are," I agree with him.

"Did you get her number? It looks like you two were hitting it off pretty good over there," Steve says. It seems like he's rubbing it in my face, but know he's not because he doesn't know that Robert told her to leave me alone since I was "working."

"I didn't think about it," I say.

"You've gotta be thinking my man," he says patting me on the back. "You'll get her next time."

"Yeah I will," I say even though I know I won't. I'll never get a chance with Sandy Johnson.

We continue working and it's eight. That half hour went fast. I go in and check out and head home with Steve.

I go inside and run upstairs to my bedroom to get a good nights rest. I figure out that doesn't happen.

There you go. I hope you guys like the little cliffy. Please review. I hope to update soon, but don't know when.


	17. A Not So Peaceful Sleep

**Hello again everyone! This might be the last update for a while. I might get one posted tomorrow because I have no practice and I get out at 12:30. Thanks for the reviews! Those made my day. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 A Not So Peaceful Sleep**

**Robert sounds really mad. Who knows what it's about but him. He probably just wants to kick my face in for talking to a girl. I'm pretty sure that's it. I hear him coming up. He's just lucky I'm not sleeping yet. Yes, I'm getting rebellious about this.**

"**Why the hell weren't you working?" he asks furiously storming in my attic room.**

"**I was working," I talk back as if I was asleep.**

"**The hell you were! You were talking to a girl! Why would a girl want to speak with you?"**

"**Just to be nice," I say still laying in bed not looking at him.**

"**Who'd want to be nice to you? You're just a servant," he says bitterly.**

"**I'm just a kid," I laugh stupidly.**

"**Well you're an annoying kid. You don't deserve to be talked to because you're so annoying and full of shit," he literally spits and takes a drink of the Bud he has in his grip.**

"**The only annoying kids I know are David and Derek," I spit back shooting out of bed not thinking about what I just said. I take a hold of Cherry Coke.**

"**SHUT UP!" he says tackling me on the bed. "YOU DON'T CALL MY TWO LOVELY BOYS ANNOYING!" **

**All of a sudden, he slaps me in the face. I try to push him off of me, but he just won't budge. He's too strong for me. Darry would probably be able to get me off, but he sure ain't here. I try pushing again, but he takes a switch out of his pocket, opens it, and puts it to my neck.**

"**If you don't stop, I'll slice your throat a little more," he threatens as he cuts my neck a little. I cringe at the pain of the slicing my skin.**

**I decide to stop and take whatever he has in hand for me. I definitely don't wanna die. The knife comes off of me and is put back in the pocket. I think he's done. He's just sitting on me. I let out a breath of air in relief.**

**Was that a bad idea? His hand flies up in a fist and it darts to my face and punches me underneath my left eye. Yup, bad idea I made. That really hurt. That means one thing, a black eye. **

_**WHACK!**_

**What was that? That really hurt. I get out of my daze and realize that I've just been hit in the gut with that damn belt again. His arm goes up with the belt again and comes down on me again. It got my chest this time.**

"**OW!" I yelp in pain.**

"**What? Want some more?" he asks aggressively.**

"**No, sir," I answer not knowing what to say because I know he'd still give some more no matter what I say.**

"**Alright, you asked for it," he says flipping me over again.**

**He whacks me a couple more times. He puts the belt down. I think he's done. I take a deep breath. All of a sudden, I feel something hard go across my face. I look up and realized his hand is clenched in a fist. He just punched me. I wanna punch him back, but it would not be the wisest thing to do. I can tell I'm making a hateful face at him.**

**Why am I wanting to defend myself all of a sudden? It's probably because I'm sick and tired of being abused. I can't tell anyone, but I broke that promise already. I kind of feeling like a bad boy because I want to get a piece of him. I don't know what to really think anymore though. **

"**You bitch. Don't look at me like that! You respect your elders," he tells me.**

"**Yeah, the one's who respect me and others," I mumble under my breath, but I guess he heard me because he dragged me up by the hair.**

"**OW!" I yell as he drags out of my room, down the steps, and to the door.**

"**You don't talk back! You are a stupid boy!" he says as he literally throws me out the door by my hair and slams the door.**

**I head to the DX. I pick up the penny phone, put some money in, and dial a number.**

"**Hello?" answers a man tiredly.**

"**Is Darry there? It's his brother, Soda," I tell him.**

"**Yeah," he says sounding half asleep.**

**I hear him yell for Darry.**

"**Hello?" comes Darry's voice.**

"**Darry, it's Soda. Do you mind coming to the DX and pick me up?" I ask him sounding like I was intruding.**

"**Of course Soda. What's wrong?"**

"**Well, I got beat up again and thrown out of the house for the night," I answer.**

"**Okay. I'm on my way," he answers and hangs up.**

**I put up the phone, sit down, and wait. That's all there is to do.**

**It's been five minutes and he's not here yet. I see a red mustang and scoot away from the street. I hear it stop in front of me.**

"**Soda, let's go," he says soothingly.**

**I look up and breathe in relief. I get up and get in the car.**

"**Sorry about it being late," I apologize to him as we start going.**

"**Don't be sorry. Call any time you need a place to stay," he tells keeping his eyes on the road.**

"**Thanks Darry," I thank him tiredly.**

"**No problem."**

"**What time is it?" I ask yawning.**

"**Nine o'clock," he answers.**

"**Oh," I say tiredly.**

**I rest my head against the door. My eyes close and I'm asleep.**

**There you are. I hope you enjoyed it. Soda's getting a little defensive now. Like I said, I might post one tomorrow. After that, who knows when. Please review! Have a great Easter!**


	18. Sanctuary

Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long. I know you're all happy about Darry jumping in. I'm not sure what's going to happen yet. I have a couple ideas, but not sure which one to do. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 18 Sanctuary

SODA'S POV

We hit a bump. I wake up from my little snooze. We pull into a driveway in front of a pretty big house.

"We're home Pepsi-Cola," Darry tells me opening his door and calling me by dad's old nickname.

I nod my head and sleepily unbuckle and open the door of the car. I stumble out of the car with my eyes barely open. Darry rushes to my side to help me walk so I don't fall since I'm not fully awake. We continue walking up the sidewalk.

We walk in the door and my eyes open wide at the size of the house. It's huge! I've never seen a house this big before.

"Big huh?" Darry laughs.

"Yeah it is," I answer groggily.

"You get the guest room," Darry informs me while I'm looking around.

I walk his way and we head towards the stairs. We walk up them and turn right.

"My room is right here," Darry tells me pointing to a bedroom to our right. "The guest room is right there." He points to the left right in front of his room.

"Okay. Thanks Darry," I say heading into the guest room tiredly.

"Good night Soda," Darry tells me going into his room.

"Night Darry," I tell him as I get in bed.

I watch him go all the way to his bed and smile. I feel secured here. It's like a sanctuary. I feel like I'm at the old house. Darry's in his room and Pony's in the other bedroom. Mom and dad's in their room too. I fall asleep thinking about these things.

_I'm in the family room at the old house. It's Darry, Pony, Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and me just lounging around. Two-Bit's watching Mickey Mouse while Darry's sitting in dad's armchair reading the paper. Pony, Johnny, Dally, and Steve are at the kitchen table playing a game of poker. I'm looking at the scene and smiling thinking this is my family._

"Soda, time to get up," Darry calls.

"No. I'm tired," I say shoving my head under the pillow.

"Breakfast is going," Darry tells me.

I shoot out of the bed and stand up. I'm starving. I also want a regular breakfast.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Seven," he answers.

"Two hours of extra sleep," I say walking towards the door.

"You get up at five in the morning?" Darry asks incredulously as we walk down the hall.

"I sure do. I have to have breakfast going when they get up. I have to grab cereal to eat, too," I answer as we go down the steps.

"You were a servant?"

"Basically," I answer as we get to the bottom of the steps.

We head to the kitchen which was to the right of the staircase. His whole foster family was in there sitting at the dining room table.

"You must be Soda," a lady with long brown hair says sweetly.

"Yes ma'am," I say.

"I'm Olivia Bailey. It's so nice to finally meet you. Darry and Pony are always talking about you," she says smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I say smiling back.

"Sit down and help yourself to breakfast," she tells me gesturing toward the table full of eggs and sausages.

"Thanks," I say appreciatively.

"You're welcome," she says and walks away.

Darry and I sit down at the table. I sit next to a tall, big man with brown hair. He's dressed in a full-blown suit reading the paper. He must've sensed my presence because when I moved my arm to grab some eggs, he faces my direction.

"Hello. So you're Soda. I'm Bill Bailey," he says reaching his hand out to me.

"Yes I am," I say shaking his outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you after just telling you hi on the phone," he tells me laughing as he releases my hand.

"Nice meeting you, too," I say laughing back. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem," he tells me taking a sip of coffee and burying his head back in the paper.

I get some eggs and a couple sausages. I pour myself some chocolate milk, too. I take a sip. It's been too long since I had chocolate milk or anything chocolate. I close my eyes and enjoy the taste of chocolate in my mouth. I hear someone laughing.

"You haven't had chocolate milk in a long time have ya?" Darry asks still laughing.

"No and it's so good," I say looking at him.

"I know," he says.

I look down. I realize that he has a mug of coffee in front of him. It's my turn to laugh now.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" I ask him laughing.

"Since last year. All of us older kids drink it in this family," he says taking a sip of it.

"That's nasty," I say scrunching up my face.

"Actually, it's quite good. It wakes us all up in the morning," he tells me in a matter-of-fact way.

"The smell is, but that's all I'll go for," taking a bite of eggs.

"Alright, I guess I'll take that," he tells me taking a bite of sausage.

We continue eating. This is the best breakfast I've had since Rose died. I'm definitely in a good place right now.

"It's time to get ready for school, little buddy," he tells me as we finish breakfast.

"Okay. Do you have any clothes that I can wear?" I ask him.

"I think I do. I'm pretty sure I still have a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I think I have a jean jacket, too. I'll go check," he says as we head to the stairs.

We go up the stairs and go in his room. He gets in his closet and gets exactly what he told me that he thought he had out. He hands them to me.

Thanks, Dar," I say running to the guest room

"No problem," he calls back.

I shut the door and get changed. I go in the bathroom, rinse my mouth out, and rinse my face off. I head back downstairs.

"Ready?" Darry asks me by the door.

"Yup," I answer him. "I'm glad I left my stuff at school."

"That's good because I wasn't going to take you to your house," Darry tells me as we walk outside.

We get to the car and hop in. We back out and Darry's on his way to my school to drop me off.

I feel great this morning. I didn't get greeted by a punch to the face. I didn't get abused at all this morning. I didn't even have to make breakfast. I actually had a real breakfast. That's a record for me.

"You look happy," Darry tells me.

"I am. I feel great today. I didn't get any type of abuse or make breakfast."

"I'd feel great, too."

"You know, I felt like I was in a sanctuary all night and this morning."

"That's good. I'm glad we could make it feel like home," he tells me. "I don't think Nick was too thrilled that a greaser was in the house, but oh well."

"He didn't hurt me," I tell him.

"I know. I think he held his temper pretty good."

"Yeah," I agree with him.

We pull into the high school parking lot and Darry drops me off at the front doors. I get out.

"Thanks Darry," I tell him holding the door open.

"You're welcome," he tells me.

I shut the door and head inside. At least I have Mr. Jackson first.

There you go. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter might be taking place a year later during sophomore year. I'm not sure yet.


	19. Jumped

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay. Softball takes so much time. Just so you know this isn't going to go up a year. One of my reviewers gave me an idea. Thanks so much for it. So, I had this really weird dream earlier this week. My family and I met Rob Lowe and his family and he hugged me. Here's the weird part, they were pretty small, but in reality they're not. Anyway, I don't own anyone that you recognize and are in love with. That would be S.E. Hinton's property. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

SODA'S POV

I walk into school and see Steve waiting by my locker. I approach it and open it.

"What's up, Steve?" I ask before he can say anything as I get in the locker.

"Nothing much. You?" he asks.

"Nothing. Hey, Darry took me to school today. It was a big surprise!" I answer half lying and half truthfully.

"That's cool! I was waiting for you. I got kind of worried. I thought maybe you were sick or something man. Couldn't you've called?" he asks me in a worried tone.

"Didn't think of that. I was so excited my brain was running as fast as one of them stock cars!" I tell him excitedly.

Steve smirks at the part when I say that my brain was running as fast a stock car. He's probably thinking that I don't have a brain because I'm not very smart. I don't get very good grades except for gym and auto mechanics.

"You're brain was running pretty fast," he tells me breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah. I was shocked," I tell him relieved that he wasn't laughing at my dumbness.

"I'd be too, buddy," he says patting my back which kind of hurt.

I wince and continue getting my books out of my locker. I hope he doesn't notice.

"Are you alright, man?" he asks me oblivious to everything like he's supposed to be.

"Yeah," I lie through my teeth.

"Alright," he says unconvinced.

The bell rings and I head to Mr. Jackson's class. Lucky for me, David and Derek jump out of no where and completely jumps me. There's no one around.

"Hey jerk," David spits in my face sitting on top of me and flipping out his switch.

"You're gonna get expelled if someone finds you," I tell him to get him off of me.

"You're lucky," he says getting off of me and heads off.

I get up and head to class a bit hesitantly. I get in the room and sit at my assigned desk just as the bell rings.

David and Derek are the jerks, not me. They make me so mad I just want to spit in their faces. I wish there was magic and I could make all three of them disappear. I wish I could tell my friends and have them get a good piece of the three jerks.

"Soda," Mr. Jackson says catching me out of it.

I think my face is red. I can feel my anger in my face and it's heating it up.

Mr. Jackson's talking about _Romeo and Juliet_. That Mercutio guy and Tybalt were fighting and it turned out bad.

"Soda, can you explain Mercutio in this scene?" he asks me randomly.

"He really doesn't like Tybalt. He wants to fight Tybalt, but he doesn't want to start the fight. He's just trying to cause trouble," I answer half guessing.

"Yeah. He is trying to cause trouble in a way getting Tybalt fired up," he says.

I can kind of relate to that. I mean I've been getting Robert fired up along with David and Derek. When you hate someone, I guess you do let your rebellious side out.

Classes go on and I try to concentrate, but can't because I'm having troubles in all of my classes. Gym and auto mechanics are in the afternoon thank goodness. Steve's in auto mechanics with me.

I head down the hall to the cafeteria, but run into the guys.

"Wanna come to grab something to eat with us?" Steve asks me as they stop me in the hall.

"Sure," I answer even though I'm not very hungry.

"Great! Who needs the shitty food they serve here anyway?" Two-Bit asks being a dork as we head out the doors.

We just found out that the Greasers are allowed to do whatever they want at lunch. Socs always eat in the cafeteria because they're so good in school. Why don't the teachers see them after school?

We walk to the McDonald's a couple minutes away from the school. I just get a burger and a Coke. I wish they sold Pepsi here because I'm really digging one right now.

"How's everyone living?" Two-Bit asks us as we sit down at a table.

"Good," we answer in unison. I lie, again. No surprise is it?

"That's good," he says taking a drink of his soda.

I finish eating shortly after. I get really bored just sitting there. I can't sit in one place very long or I get jittery.

"I'm gonna walk around," I tell them getting up.

"Alright. Be careful, you hear?" Two-Bit hollers.

"I will," I say walking away.

I head out the door and go outside. It's kind of cold. At least I have long sleeves and jeans on. That's my normal wear though. It gets pretty hot too, but it spares me.

I walk out the parking lot and head towards school. I don't even know why. I just need to walk around.

All of a sudden, I'm on the ground flat on my back. I look up and see David and Derek on me. David's sitting on my stomach again and Derek's on the ground next to me.

"Give him what he deserves David!" Derek cheers his brother on.

"Derek, I will you retard. That was the plan the whole time," he tells him looking away from me.

"Can't I just cheer you on?" he complains to his older brother.

"Just that once," he says shaking his head and glares at me. "Back to you. Dad was mad that breakfast wasn't made this morning. We weren't happy either. We had to make our own breakfast this morning."

"So," I say shrugging my shoulders. He slugs me.

"We don't like making our own food," he sneers with an evil smile while pulling his blade back out like he did this morning.

"I make mine every morning. What's the problem?" I ask in a casual manner.

"You don't get it do you? Should we give this Greaser a hair cut, Derek?" David asks looking towards his little twin brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he answers sounding hyper.

"The decision has been made," he says and brings the blade to my hair.

I try to squirm my head away, but fail when he punches me and grabs my hair. He starts cutting really hard. It hurts, but I've had worse. I'm still trying to get away, but he's too strong.

"Stop you idiot!" he spits in my face again.

He cuts my hair off the side and leaves my bangs covering my forehead.

"Stop cutting my hair," I demand in a defending voice.

"I'm with that," he slurs and gives me another evil smile.

He lowers his blade towards my face. It looks like he's going to stab my eye out. I grab his arm to try to stop it coming towards me. He manages to get it a little lower. He gets it right under my eye and slides it half way down my face.

"OWWWW!" I yell as he cuts me.

"Shut up! This is what you deserve!" he yells in my face.

He brings his blade back up and slices the side of my neck.

"ARGH!" I grunt really loud. It's more of a scream.

"Shut up!" he yells and punches me in the nose which cracked.

"Ha ha! You got a broken nose!" Derek sing-songs and they run off.

I get up and head towards school. I know what I must do now.

I reach school and walk in. I run straight to Mr. Jackson's room not caring that I'm being stared and hollered at. I even hear a girl scream.

I get in his room and shut the door behind me pretty hard.

"Soda! What happened?" he asks shooting up from his desk and running towards my aid.

I can feel tears coming down my face, but try to hold it back.

"Soda, what happened?" he asks shaking me by the shoulders.

"David and Derek jumped me. They were mad at me because I wasn't there to cook breakfast. Robert kicked me out last night so I spent the night at my older brother's house. I told Darry about it. He took me in and I spent the night," I answer feeling more tears coming on.

"Did they cut your hair?"

I nod my head so I don't cry.

"What else happened?"

"Ain't it obvious? They cut my face and neck! They broke my nose!" I yell pointing to the injuries.

"Soda, it's okay to cry," he says hugging me.

I begin to cry right there even though I don't want to. Mr. Jackson doesn't care at all.

"What am I supposed to do about all of this?" I ask him after calming down pointing to my face.

"Do you want to call your brother?" he asks me.

"Sure. Hey, at least you're wearing navy blue today," I say to him.

He laughs and sends me to the office.

The attendance lady, Mrs. Shaw, calls the number I give to her and calls Darry.

"He's on his way, dear," she tells me sweetly.

"Thanks," I say.

"What happened?" she asks the dreaded question.

"I fell," I straight out lie.

"Be careful. There are a lot of things to trip over out there," she says.

She's so gullible. She's the first one who actually believed me. I finally won with this lying because she believed me. It's like a game in a way to see how many people are gullible enough to believe me.

I'm waiting and my leg starts twitching. It's only been three minutes. At least Darry doesn't have a class right now.

"I'm here," Darry announces as he comes in.

"If you'll just sign out here, you can go," Mrs. Shaw tells him pointing to the clipboard.

He signs out and we leave.

"You weren't in school were you?" I ask as we get in the mustang.

"No, I had just gotten out of class," he tells me pulling out of the parking space.

"Oh, ok," I say.

"What happened?" he asks worriedly.

"David and Derek freaking jumped me! The guys and I went to McDonald's and I got bored so I walked around."

"Did they pull a blade on you?" he asks.

"Yeah, twice," I say.

"Assholes," he mutters.

I laugh and agree with him.

"David's the one who cut me twice. Derek didn't do anything, just cheered David on. I also got slugged."

"I'll take a look at it when we get home," he tells and drives on.

We don't talk the rest of the way to Darry's house. It was driving me a little nuts. Darry just looks full of rage.

"You know I went to Mr. Jackson first, right?" I ask to break the silence.

"I kind've figured," he says with a clue.

"He was just as worried as you are," I let him know.

"I'm sure he was. You look bad," he tells me pointing to my face.

"I'm sure I do," I mumble slouching down in my seat.

We pull into the house and go inside. Once we get inside, Darry tells me to sit down on the couch, so I do. He comes in with a First Aid kit in hand.

"We need to clean you up little buddy," he tells me kneeling down and getting into the kit.

He takes out alcohol wipes and cleans my cuts. He puts a band aid on each one. I roll my eyes as he does.

"They'll get infected," he says placing the last band aid on.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I say. "I'm kind've hurting in the middle."

"Let's see," he says lifting up my shirt.

As he lifts it up, he quickly releases it in fear. He shudders and has a worried look on his face.

"What?" I ask alarmed.

"You're stomach is bruised badly. Lay down and rest," he tells me laying me down. "You can watch the television." He gives me the remote.

I turn on the _Andy Griffith Show_. I really like that show. My favorite character is Barney. He 's so funny and crazy.

I start to doze off. Blackness surrounds me and I'm asleep.

**There you go. I hope everyone's having a great weekend. Please review! For Soda! He's having a lot of problems right now. I feel bad for him. The happy-go-lucky Soda isn't that way right now. He will be if you review.**


	20. Birthday Blues

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm soooooooo sorry about the huge delay! Softball's been hectic, but it's over now. School's the same way. I fractured my thumb a few weeks ago. Yeah, I missed the bat and ended up hitting the ball with my thumb. Yeah, I'm a ding dong. I didn't get it checked out until Thursday. That night, I had a dream. Rob Lowe checked my thumb out and it hurt when he touched it. I was like, "Um, ow." Here's Chapter 20. 

**Chapter 20 Birthday Blues**

**SODA'S POV**

**It's my fifteenth birthday today. It's not gonna be a good day considering it's Saturday. It's five thirty in the morning. I'm incredibly tired and don't wanna get out of bed. I have to save an extra beating. I'll probably get one anyway.**

**I get out of bed, get dressed, and go downstairs. I get myself some butter toast and orange juice. Chocolate milk actually sounds really good right now, but we don't have any. It's not like I'd be allowed to have any. **

**I finish my breakfast, clean my dishes, and head upstairs. I brush my teeth and head back down. **

**I don't see anything to do so I lay on the couch and quietly turn the television on. I find Mickey Mouse on and start to watch it. I'm so tired. All of a sudden, I'm surrounded by black.**

"**WAKE UP!" I hear a gruff voice bellow.**

**I don't get up and roll over. I fall back to sleep.**

_**WHACK!**_

**I burst off the couch when I hear and feel something hard go across my back. I look up to find Robert grasping onto that belt looking furious. This is not good. I look at the clock. Shit! It's nine o'clock.**

**I head to the kitchen without a word. I start the eggs, sausage, and hash browns when I get in there. Well, that is until all three of them surround me. I just continue to cook their breakfast.**

**I get done and set the table. They're still in the kitchen.**

"**Your food is ready," I tell them as I get in the kitchen.**

"**Good," Robert states gruffly.**

**Just then, David flips his switchblade open. He gives it to Robert. I'm horrified, but ignore it and walk right pass them which was not smart.**

"**OW!" I yell as something slashes me down my side.**

**I look down to find my side bleeding terribly. I look up to find blood on the switch. I'm looking at my own blood. I zone out.**

**All of a sudden, I feel something hard hit my face. A second later, there's another one against my mouth. I can taste blood. I touch my mouth and blood from my bottom lip is revealed on my hand. I'm gonna die is all that I can think about.**

"**GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE! NOW!" he bellows.**

**I run out of the house without hesitation. I head straight for the DX. I get there and head straight to the pay phone. I get out money and dial Darry's number.**

"**Hello?" comes the unmistaken voice of my brother.**

"**Darry," I say trying not to cry.**

"**Hey Soda. Happy Birthday!" he says.**

**That made it worse.**

"**No it's not Darry!" I cry hysterically. "Come to the DX. You've gotta take me to the hospital, man. I mean pronto. I'm like dying!"**

"**I'll be right there!" he yells and hangs up.**

**I hang up the phone and sit on the ground. Everything around me starts spinning.**

"**Darry, hurry up," I cry putting my face in my hands. "This is officially the worse birthday ever." I have no idea why I'm talking to myself.**

**I attempt to get up, but fail miserably. I cry in anger and pain.**

**Darry's car pulls up and he gets out.**

"**Oh my god! Can you get up?" he asks. He sounds like he's far away instead of right in front of me.**

**I shake my head no and he picks me up and puts me in the car. He jumps in and drives off.**

"**Are you okay?" he asks concerned.**

"**No," I answer. "Do you have money for the hospital bill?"**

"**My foster family's paying for it," he says appreciatively.**

"**Tell them I say thanks," I tell him.**

**We pull into the hospital. He picks me up and rushes me in.**

"**Help! HELP!" he hollers. "My brother's dying!" He starts crying.**

**The nurses take me from him and puts me on a stretcher and wheels me back. Darry tries to follow me, but a pretty, young nurse holds him back.**

"**Soda!" he yells after me.**

"**He'll be okay, sir. You have to wait. I'm sorry," I hear her tell him while holding him back.**

**They roll me back and I become surrounded in darkness.**

**I hear beeping noises around me. I open my eyes and find myself by white, bare walls. I look down to see I'm in a hospital gown and on a hospital bed. I remember now. I look up and see a bag full of blood. My gaze goes down to my hand to see that I have an IV in that's giving me blood. I still freak out because there's a needle in me. I look to my left and see my older brother asleep in a chair.**

"**Darry," I say to wake him up. It doesn't work.**

"**Good, you're awake," a young, blonde-haired nurse tells me.**

"**How long have I been asleep?" I ask her a little hesitantly.**

"**Nine hours," she answers.**

**I look out the window and see it's dark outside.**

"**Wow," I mumble.**

"**Do you need anything?" she asks me.**

"**No, but can you wake my brother?" I ask pointing to Darry.**

"**Of course," she says.**

**She goes over and shakes him. He wakes up.**

"**Is everything okay?" he asks.**

"**Yes, he's awake," she says.**

**He looks over and sighs in relief.**

"**The doctor will be here in a moment," she says and leaves.**

"**What'd you tell them?" I asked.**

"**You fell and slid against a knife," he says in concern. I can tell he hates lying for me.**

"**Thanks," I tell him.**

"**What did happen?" he asks the dreaded question.**

"**I slacked off on breakfast. I fell asleep, and they woke up to no food," I confess. "I went into the kitchen and started the food. They followed me in and pulled out a blade. I tried beat pass them, but Robert slashed me down the side. I zoned out and got two blows. The second one busted my lip open."**

"**You're getting a bruise on your left cheek," he says pointing at it. I just shrug.**

"**How're we doing?" an old, balding doctor asks coming in.**

"**Alright," I reply.**

"**I'm Dr. Height. Does it hurt anywhere?" he asks me.**

"**My side," I say in a matter-of-fact manner.**

"**That is to be expected. That knife got you pretty good. How'd you fall?"**

"**I was messing around in the kitchen and fell against the counter which had a knife on it," I lie.**

"**Well, you learned your lesson to not mess in the kitchen," he laughs.**

**We laugh with him.**

"**Where are your parents?"**

"**My foster step father's on a business trip," I lie easily.**

"**Oh, okay. How long will he be gone?" he asks.**

"**For a while," I answer.**

"**Oh. You're home alone?"**

"**Yes, sir," I answer wishing I actually was.**

"**Okay. You'll have to be here until tomorrow afternoon, and then you can go home," he says.**

"**What'd you have to do?" I ask him.**

"**Well, we needed to give you fifty-five stitches. You lost so much blood that we hooked you up to an IV to give you blood."**

"**How much blood did I lose?"**

"**A little over a gallon."**

**I am shocked.**

"**Thanks, doctor," I say.**

"**No problem," he says and walks out.**

"**You're a good liar," Darry says.**

"**Thanks. That's what happens when you're experienced," I say shrugging my shoulders.**

"**Can you call Mr. Jackson?" I ask him.**

"**Yeah," he says picking up the phone.**

**He dials the number he finds in my pocket and waits.**

"**Mr. Jackson? This is Darry Curtis, Soda's older brother." There's a pause. "No, he's not. He's in the hospital." There is another pause. "Yeah. Certainly." There's a shorter pause. "He's in room three fourteen. See you in a little bit," he says and hangs up.**

"**He's coming?" I ask.**

"**Yeah. He is really worried about you kiddo," he tells me taking his seat.**

"**I always go to him when I have these problems in school," I tell him.**

"**That's smart," he tells me.**

"**You know I thought I was gonna die, right?"**

"**You mentioned it on the phone," he says.**

"**Oh yeah," I say remembering. "I think I sounded a little dramatic."**

"**That's true, but I would've said the same thing," he laughs.**

"**I hope you never have to go through that. That's the scariest thing ever. Have you seen Pony lately?" I ask him.**

"**Yeah. He's pretty close with his foster sister," he says.**

"**That's cool. I'm jealous though. You guys are close to your foster siblings. The only thing I'm close to with my foster brothers are their fists," I say.**

"**I know little buddy, but you still have your real brothers and the guys."**

"**I barely see you guys. If I do, it's at night or at the door."**

**He doesn't say anything.**

"**Hey Soda," Mr. Jackson greets me.**

"**Hi Mr. Jackson," I tell him.**

"**What happened?"**

"**Robert slashed my side with a blade," I inform him.**

"**Wow. No one else knows yet?"**

"**Nope, just you and Darry. That's how I like it for now."**

"**So when do you get out?"**

"**Tomorrow afternoon," I answer.**

"**That's not too bad."**

"**No, but I wish I got out today."**

"**Everyone wishes that when they're in the hospital," he laughs.**

"**Yeah," I laugh along with him.**

"**Will you be in school on Monday?" he asks.**

"**I don't know," I answer truthfully.**

"**No he's not. It'll be too hard on him," Darry says.**

"**I'll let them know for you."**

"**Thanks," we tell him.**

"**No problem."**

"**I greatly appreciate your support," I tell him.**

"**I'm glad that I can be some help," he says.**

"**You are a lot of help. Both of you are," I say looking at them.**

**They both smile.**

"**I better get going. See you all later," Mr. Jackson says walking towards the door.**

"**There's no need to rush," Darry says.**

"**I'm getting up early tomorrow. I have a girlfriend that I've been dating since senior year of high school, and I'm gonna propose tomorrow," he says.**

"**Congrats and good luck," I tell him.**

"**Thanks," he says and heads out.**

"**I'm tired," I say.**

"**Alright, good night," he says, and I fall asleep.**

**I wake up and find Darry waking up on the couch.**

"**Good morning," I say.**

"**Morning," he says tiredly. He's not a morning person.**

**The nurse comes in with breakfast, puts it on the stand next to my bed, and adjusts it so it's in front of me.**

"**Thank you," I tell her.**

"**You're welcome," she says and walks out.**

**It is a breakfast of eggs and sausage. I'm excited. I kind of forget what they taste like.**

"**My first real breakfast since Rose died!" I exclaim excitedly like a little kid that has just seen Santa Claus for the first time.**

**Darry laughs as I dig in.**

"**I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna go get some breakfast," he says and leaves.**

**I continue eating. It's so good. This definitely beats cereal or toast.**

**Darry comes back with biscuits and gravy for himself.**

"**I haven't told you yet. I have a girlfriend," he tells me.**

"**Since when?"**

"**Last month," he says.**

"**What's her name?" I ask.**

"**Molly," he answers.**

"**Let me guess. She has blonde hair blue eyes," I guess. He falls for blonde-haired, blue-eyed girls.**

"**You're good," he says.**

"**I know," I say teasingly.**

**We continue talking the rest of the morning. Before we know it, it's noon.**

"**Hello boys," Dr. Height says coming in.**

"**Hello," we say.**

"**We're getting ready to release you, but I'm going to do a little check-up to make sure you're okay," he says taking his stethoscope from his neck. "I'm gonna listen to your heart real quick."**

**He puts it up the gown and listens to my heart. Then, he instructs me to take deep breaths so he can listen to my lungs. I obey. He then tells me to roll over so he can look at my stitches.**

"**It looks good. You'll need to come back in a week to get the stitches removed, and you're all set. Your brother needs to sign the release form since your step father's away on business," he says handing Darry papers.**

"**Thank you, sir," Darry says.**

"**You're welcome," he says walking out.**

**A little later, the nurse comes in and takes the papers.**

"**You guys are free to go. Hope feel better Soda," she says.**

"**Thanks," I say.**

"**You're welcome," she says and walks off.**

**I get changed slowly and we leave.**

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to let me know. I know some of you are big on Darry adopting him. I just don't know what's gonna happen yet. I have some ideas, but your suggestions will help. Thank you and I hope you're still enjoying this story.**


	21. May

**Here's another chapter. Call it a gift for not writing lately. I'm watching **_**Mulan**_** while typing this one. Here's Chapter 21.**

Chapter 21 May

SODA'S POV

It's been a few months since I was in the hospital. I'm still dreading my fifteenth birthday. That was the worse day ever. I stayed with Darry for a couple days, but that made Robert mad. I got beat when I got to that house.

It's finally May, which means only three more weeks of school! I don't think I should be saying that. Summer vacation's gonna be hell like usual. It'll be miserable outside and I'll be inside stuck doing the chores and getting the crap beat out of me more than usual, but that's how all the summers have been since Rose died.

It's been seven months since David and Derek jumped me. My nose is healing, but my hair won't grow back out. I hate that, but the bangs look tuff just hanging there the way they are. I guess I don't hate it that much, but still.

Halloween, Christmas, New Years, and Easter were horrible as they have been since Rose died. New Years has been the worse so far since Robert gets jacked up with whiskey, vodka, and every alcohol imaginable. I have to serve them too. Ain't that the perfect New Years?

On Halloween, the guys asked if I wanted to have fun with them. Of course I had to do chores. I also got beat because I have friends who care, but no one knows except for my older brother and Mr. Jackson. They've been doing good hiding it too. I know they really want to tell someone though.

On Christmas, I get no presents. I have to clean everything up. I don't get to help decorate or undecorate. How can they do that and not do other chores? I still get beat for not helping when I'm told not to. Yeah, it's retarded.

On Easter, nothing ever happens. I just get beat. This year, I got chased up the stairs. Yeah, not safe. I haven't been thrown down them yet thank goodness. I got so many bruises that day because I didn't clean the chimney right. I did it like I normally do. He's just an idiot.

I'm so glad it's Friday, but then again I'm not. I am because we're in school, and that's out a week from Wednesday. I shouldn't be happy about that either. I'm not because that means the weekend starts tomorrow and I'll probably get a few beatings.

School goes on as normal. I go to all of my classes and eat lunch with the guys.

"Aren't you hot Soda?" Steve asks me like I'm crazy. I am, but I have to be.

"No," I lie to hide the bruises on my arms. I got flung around last night. "I don't know why either."

"Whatever," he says. I know he realizes that something's not right. He just can't put the puzzle together. I know he's been trying to the past few years, but I'm gonna let him figure it out. If he gets it, he gets it. If he don't, he don't. Tough luck on him.

I forget it and continue eating my burger.

We finish up and head back to school.

"See ya'll later," I tell them as we head our separate ways.

"See ya," they say back.

The rest of the day goes by really fast and it's time to go to the house of torture. I wish I can tell somebody, but that will put my life in jeopardy, but I guess it already is.

I get home to find Robert's car in the middle of the driveway. This cannot be good.

"See ya, Steve," I tell my best friend as I head up the driveway.

"See ya, Soda," he says walking, but stops in his tracks. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

I want to tell him so bad. I feel like screaming that I'm getting hurt and almost died a couple months ago. I want my best friend to know, but I feel eyes glaring at me from inside the house. I feel dark, monster eyes watching me. I know I'm gonna get in there and the monster's gonna get me. I know it sounds childish, but I live with a real monster.

"No, I'm fine," I lie. "Why? Do you think something's wrong?"

"No, but you just seem, I don't know, different. I'm trying to figure you out, but failing miserably," he says.

"If you figure the puzzle out, just ask."

"Okay, I will. See ya."

"See ya," I say walking up to the house of the devil.

I get inside, and beat it upstairs. I shut my door, but there's no lock. I take off my jacket and flop down on my mattress and start on my homework. It looks like math is first. Might as well get that done with.

I hear heavy footsteps coming up the steps, but I ignore them. That is until a dark shadow fills my attic room. I try to get my focus back on my homework.

"What'd you tell that boy?" he asks in a deep, scary voice.

"I told him nothing. You're precious little secret is safe," I spit at him. I glare at him which is not smart. I'm getting a little more rebellious with this guy.

"My precious little secret? That secret should be your precious little secret. That secret's your worthless life! You're lucky you're still here," he says, but I ignore it.

I don't know why I'm ignoring him, but it sure is a good feeling. I hate living here. I just wish the state will catch him.

"Are you listening to me, boy?" he bellows.

I don't answer.

All of a sudden, I feel his fist go across my face. That got me going.

"What was that for?" I ask angrily. Again, not the smartest thing to do because I there's another blow to my face. It feels really heavy.

"For being a little piece of shit," he says and gives me a blow to the stomach.

I double over in pain. There goes another. In anger I stand straight up and punch him back hard in the face. This isn't gonna turn out pretty. I can tell by the deathly glare I'm getting from him.

Without a word, he grabs my shoulders. I gasp not knowing what he's gonna do. He flings me hard into the wall. I slowly get up, but he tightly grasps my arm and doesn't let me go. I don't have a very good feeling about this.

Why is this happening to me? Everyone says that I'm a nice person. It seems like the nice people has the bad things happen to them. Why is that?

I try to get out of his grip, but can't get out of it. I'm surprised my wrist hasn't snapped yet. Yeah, it's that hard. I'm still struggling to get out.

"Where are you going? You don't have anywhere to go. Nobody wants you. I don't know how Rose loved you so much. You're just an annoying, rotten, no good kid who runs around with hoods."

"Those hoods happen to be my friends and brothers who happen to care a whole hell of a lot about me!" I talk back still trying to get out of the grip.

"You have friends? You have brothers? You don't ever hang with them," he says.

"I do, too. I talk to my friends at school. I see my friends and my brothers sometimes because I always have chores," I say trying to maintain my cool.

"I sure ain't gonna do your chores," he says.

"Get David and Derek to do some then, or are they too precious to get dirty?"

"Don't talk about your step-brothers like that. A mutt shouldn't talk be around them anyway. My boys are worth more than your life," he says flinging me down on the mattress.

"Oomph," I let out as I land on my back and hit my head against the wall. There'll be a bump there. Luckily it wasn't hard enough to get a concussion.

I look at my arm and find a bruise already forming. It was pretty hard so I shouldn't be surprised.

He forces me up and drags me downstairs. We go outside, but he lets go.

"Get in the car," he slurs. "You're working."

I sit in the back and he drives off to the Marathon. We get there and I get out without hesitation. I head inside, go to the bathroom, and change into the uniform. I can't believe I forgot that I had work.

I get outside and find Steve waiting for me. I wish the shirts had sleeves. My arms are covered with bruises. At least the hat somewhat hides the bruises on my face.

"Hey Soda," he greets me.

"Hey," I say trying to think about what to do with my messed up arms.

Steve looks down at my arms, but doesn't say anything. I'm surprised.

"There's a customer. I've got him," I say heading towards a black Sting Ray.

I approach it and a Soc gets out. He has black hair, and a few years older than me. Luckily he's graduating this year.

"Curtis," he snarls at me. Yeah, I'm keeping my real last name.

"McCarthey," I snarl back at him.

"Give me a full tank," he tells me shoving me out of the way which really hurt because I'm sore from before.

I hate that guy. He's a big football jock and hangs out with David. He has a full ride scholarship to Florida.

I fill up his tank and he comes back out with a big grin on his face. He probably got brownie points from Robert. He gets in the car without a word and drives off.

"Jerk," I mumble.

The rest of the night goes smooth. Steve and I walk home together. I get inside, go up to the attic, get ready for bed, and go to bed.


	22. One More Person

**I'm back! Sorry about the long delay. I have a new story called Greasers and Younger Greasers that you can read. I just got back from Disney. Yes, I saw Cinderella. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 22 One More Person

SODA POV

It's Saturday. I unwillingly get out of bed and get ready for another long day. I go downstairs, get out some cereal, pour some orange juice, and eat my boring breakfast. I finish my breakfast and head upstairs to brush my teeth.

I go back down to start on their breakfast. It's pancakes and sausage links this morning. I wish I could do something to the pancakes, but I can't and I wouldn't. I'm not like them.

I'm almost done when I feel a punch to the back of the head. That really hurt too. I put my hand back there to rub it and turn around. There's Derek.

"How'd you like that, bitch?" he asks snarling.

"When did you get so smart?" I ask turning around and putting the pancakes on plates.

He just stands there dumbly as I put the plates, syrup, and drinks on the table.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" he snarls as I head back to the kitchen area ignoring him.

I keep walking until I hit something hard. I look up and see Robert in his normal hate moods. What did I ever do to him? Maybe I can try to get on his good side.

"How was your drinking party last night?" I ask with a cooky grin.

"Shut up!" he hollers slapping me across the face really hard.

"Gotten stronger I see. Working out?" This is fun. I don't like the hitting part very much.

"That's it!" he says coming after me.

I sprint to and up the steps. I get to my bed and snuggle against Cherry Coke. Yeah, I'm fifteen and still looking to my teddy bear for protection. I wish I was in my sanctuary right now. I hate this. I bring my legs up to my chest squishing the bear closer to me. Just then, a huge shadow fills the whole room.

"What the hell are you trying to pull you coward!"

I stop shaking and look up at him with hatred on my face. It's fuming.

"I'm a coward?"

"No. You're worthless. Why were you even born?" he says disgustedly.

"I don't know. I am wanted. Maybe not with you. My brothers and friends sure as hell want me," I spit.

"DAMN IT!" he bellows coming for me.

I try to get away but he grabs me by the right arm. That arm is so bruised. It's crazy. That arm's so sensitive already. It needs a break. It's my good arm too.

I'm trying to get out of the hard grip. I mean hard as a rock. I can't get loose this time. Shit! My arm's going numb already I think.

He starts dragging me out the attic door. I see Cherry Coke on the mattress. He doesn't look very happy any more. Maybe I'm just seeing him that way because I'm scared. I'm still trying to get out of the grip.

"Stop it!" he scolds me yanking me towards him and slapping me across the face.

We get to the top of the steps and stop. I have no clue what's going to happen, but I'm dead afraid. Before I know it, I'm flung down the steps. I skid down and land on my butt.

"GET TO THE DAMN STATION!" he hollers storming down.

I get up very fast and fling out the door. That's painful. My back feels horrible. I try to suck it up and walk to Steve's house. He's waiting for me by the sidewalk.

"Hey man!" he greets me slapping me on the back.

I groan in pain.

"Hey," I say with my voice cracking.

"Are you alright?" he asks suspiciously.

"Yeah," I lie. "What are you talking about?"

"No you're not. I was thinking about your puzzle last night. I think I got it," he says.

"Let's start walking," I say turning around knowing that he probably did figure it out.

We walk out of the neighborhood before I let him start talking.

"You're being abused," he straight out says it. He doesn't even hesitate.

I stop in my tracks. He stops too.

"Yeah. You cannot tell anyone. Two other people know."

"Who?"

"Mr. Jackson and Darry," I answer. "I told Mr. Jackson first."

"How long have they known?"

"A while," I answer unsteadily. "They still haven't told anybody."

"Wow! I promise I won't tell anyone," he says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I say walking again. "Let's get to work before Robert get suspicious."

"Alright. So, why are you in pain like that?" he asks walking with me.

"I got flung down the steps. I sleep in the attic."

"That's bull!" he exclaims.

"Tell me about it."

We go to work and have a pretty decent day. I felt those monster eyes on me all day. I'll have to come up with a story when I get to the house. I already have it in my head.

We get to our houses and say our good byes. I hesitantly go up to the house and walk in. It looks clear so I beat it up to the attic. I get up there safely.

I look at the tiny little clock. It reads seven o' clock in the evening. Luckily they're going out to eat which surprises me. Steve and I ate something at the station. Robert played nice. What a butt.

Crap! I have to do the bathrooms and scrub the floor. I get up and head to the bathrooms.

I get done with the bathrooms. Now I head to the kitchen to scrub the floor which isn't bad. I fill the bucket with soap and water and start scrubbing.

I get done and head back up. I lay down and stretch out my back. The mattress feels good on it. It's more comfortable than I thought. I look at the clock. It's nine fifteen now.

I yawn. I get ready for bed and lay back down. Before I know it, I'm asleep.

**Hope that was good. For your information, there's going to be more abuse. You might not be expecting it. Soda's getting it hard. I feel bad for him. Well, please review!**


	23. Mutt

**I'm back after a while. I'm sorry about the long wait. I was gone for a week and two weeks later I was gone. I don't know how much longer this story will be. I still can't decide who'll take Soda in. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 23 Mutt?

I wake up and get ready for the day. My back feels a little better, but not much. I head down to eat cereal. I'm getting sick of cereal. It's the same every morning. I hate boring.

I finish and go up to brush my teeth. I come down and run into Robert. What's he doing up so early? I ignore him and go to the kitchen to make them their biscuits and gravy. I get everything out and he's just watching. What a creep.

"Hey mutt," he snarls.

I ignore him like usual. I hate that man. Sometimes, I wanna yell it to everyone. I'm afraid of the consequences though. I know I told three, but I trust them to not tell anyone. They're a friend, a teacher, and my older brother. Of course I trust them.

"I'm talking to you mutt!" he yells yanking me by my shirt.

"I'm not a mutt. You've got the wrong person." Why the hell did I just say that? It felt good, but it was a bad choice.

"Shut up!" he yells slapping my face.

Of course it's Sunday. To top that off, he probably has a stupid hangover. I hate the weekends and I'm a kid. That's just weird. A kid's supposed to love the weekends and not get the shit get beat out of them. They shouldn't be a punching bag.

"I'll find out who you told," he sneers in my ear.

"I didn't tell anyone," I lie sneering back. How does he know?

"If you did and I find out, you're gonna regret living. You're buddies will be in so much trouble," he snarls in my ear.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," he says punching me in the gut. I double over and fall to the ground. "You filthy mutt?"

"Who are you calling a mutt?" I snarl.

"That thing doubled up on the ground," he answers pointing to me.

"I don't see anything like you described," I snarl standing back up.

"You're getting risky boy," he snarls.

"Oh really? Haven't noticed," I say sarcastically with my arms crossed.

"Sure," David says stepping in with his father.

"Mutt," Derek says stepping in too.

"Three against one Soda," Robert reminds me.

I go and get their breakfast and get the table set.

"There's your breakfast. You're nice, wonderful, non-boring breakfast," I say and turn back around to clean the stove off.

"How about another hair cut greaser," Derek snarls in my ear and cuts my neck.

He stops and I spin around. I spit in his face.

"You filthy mutt. That's what all you greasers are."

"You know what all of you Socs are?" I ask angrily.

"What?"

"Perverts!" I yell and laugh.

He doesn't say anything, just punches me in the mouth.

"Maybe that'll shut you up," he speaks up and walks away.

My mouth is bleeding like crazy.

"Get to work!" Robert hollers.

I rush out and meet Steve outside his house.

"Shit! What happened?" he asks.

"Derek punched me in the mouth," I answer as we start walking.

"We're going to Darry's. You have to lead the way," Steve says taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to me.

I take it, put it up to my bleeding mouth, and lead him to Darry's house. It's a little walk but not a bad one.

We finally come up to his huge house and walk up the sidewalk. Steve knocks a couple of times.

We hear footsteps behind the door. The door opens to reveal Mrs. Bailey.

"Are you all right Soda? I'll get Darry," she says letting us in. "Darry, Soda's here!"

"I'm on my way!" he hollers down.

"He's on his way. What happened?" she asks.

"Did you fall again Soda?" Darry asks coming down the steps.

"Yeah," I answer him.

"Come on. I'll clean you up," he says and the three of us go up to his room.

We get into his room and I sit on his bed. Steve leans against the wall next to the bed. Darry grabs some First Aid products.

"What happened?" he asks sitting in front of me.

"Derek sliced my neck and said that all of us greasers were mutts. I told him that all Socs were perverts. He punched me in the mouth. You know, all I heard this morning was people calling me a mutt," I tell them.

"I'm sorry bud," Darry says.

"Are you guys saying things that are saying that I'm being treated like I am?" I ask unwillingly.

"No," they answer shocked.

"Why? Do you not trust us?" Steve asks a little aggressively.

"I trust you guys a lot. It's just Robert some how knows that I told a couple people. He's looking for you guys. He's out for kill. I'm gonna warn Mr. Jackson tomorrow morning at school. Just watch your backs," I warn them.

They stay quiet while Darry cleans my cut. He gives me a cup of water so I can rinse my bloody mouth out.

"Your lip's busted," he informs me. "That's the only bad damage."

"Okay. Thanks," I say standing up.

"No problem. Hey, thanks for the warning," he says.

"Yeah. Thanks," Steve says.

"No problem," I tell them. "Please watch what you say. I trust you guys a lot."

They smile.

"You two better get to work," Darry tells us.

"Alright," we say.

We go downstairs and head out.

"Bye Darry," we say.

"Bye you guys," he says back.

"Thanks again!" I holler as we get farther away.

"No problem!" he hollers back.

We get to work and the day goes pretty smoothly except for the occasional Soc getting their fancy cars fixed or loaded with gas. Robert showed up around noon with a beer bottle in hand which means I'm in trouble at "home." The rest was smooth though.

It's five and we head home. Robert's still at the station which is a good thing. I'm safe when I get home.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Steve asks as we get to his house.

"For now, but in fifteen minutes I probably won't," I answer.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he sighs. I hate to see him like this.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," I say happily.

He smiles and heads inside. Sometimes, I wish I could hear him think.

I head to the house and run up to the attic. I grab Cherry Coke and lay down for a little bit before making dinner. After a couple minutes, I get up and head downstairs to make the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn. Ten minutes later, Robert enters.

"You're finally doing something right, mutt," he slurs.

"How was your beers today?" I ask nicely.

"Shuddup!" he slurs.

I roll my eyes. Luckily he can't see my face.

I continue making the food until it's finished.

"Dinner's ready!" I holler after I set the table.

Everyone comes out of their rooms and digs into the food.

"Hey mutt! We all have laundry for you," Derek calls as I clean up the kitchen.

"Alright!" I holler back a little annoyed.

I finish cleaning up the kitchen and gather all the dirty laundry. I start the laundry and am finished until it's done which won't be for a little while. I go to the dining area and see that they finished so I clean the table.

"Oh mutt!" Derek sing-songs.

"What?" I ask.

"Dad wants you to do the yard like a mutt should!"

"Fine," I say. What's up with the mutt thing?

I go out and cut the grass. When I finish, I put the sprinklers out to give the grass water and go inside.

"You're finished for today after you hang the laundry out to dry," Robert says looking through the paper.

"Yes sir," I say and head to get the laundry out and hang it out to dry. I get done and head inside.

I head up and get ready for. After laying down and grabbing Cherry Coke, I fall asleep.

**There you go. How was that? Robert, David, and Derek got really annoying there. Anyway, please review.**


	24. The Dream

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long hiatus. I've been a little busy and forgetful. I'm sorry. Here's Chapter 24 for you.**

Chapter 24 The Dream

SODA POV

I'm in a house. It looks like my old house when mom and dad were alive. Darry, Pony, mom, and dad are in the room with me. All of the guys are there too.

"Soda, wanna help me make dinner?" mom asks me.

"Sure!" I answer smiling.

"No!" Darry and Pony yell.

"Well, gee. I guess dad will do it," I say.

"You and dad ain't cooking," Darry says shaking his head.

"Mom, we don't want any weird food," Pony says.

"I guess I'll make dinner by myself then," mom says.

"I just wanted to see what you guys would say. I didn't really want to do it," I say after mom leaves the room.

"There's that ace from the game earlier!" Steve yells pointing at my right foot.

I look down at my foot.

"You found it! I was looking all over for it too," I lie in an excited voice.

"Yeah right," he says taking me to the ground.

We wrestle for a little bit until mom comes in.

If you want to wrestle, take it outside," she says in a calm voice. She rarely yelled.

I get up and turn around. I flinch back in horror. Standing right behind me is Robert with a horrible look on his face. He forcefully turns me around. Mom and dad are no longer there. It's just my brothers and friends.

"Stay here," he sneers.

He goes over and points a gun at my friends. I look down but hear nothing. I look up, and they are all on the ground lifeless.

All of a sudden, I feel something go to my back.

"OW!" I yelp really loud.

"Get up!" I hear Robert slur and yanks me by the wrist.

I yelp again in pain.

He yanks me all the way out of the room to the steps. It's rough too. I try to yank away, but it's no use. He's stronger than I am.

"Get the damn breakfast started!" he bellows throwing me down the steps.

I roll down to the bottom trying to get up, but failing. He trudges down the steps, yanks me up, and pushes me towards the kitchen.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You didn't get up in time! You're so damn lazy!" he yells punching me in the face as he gets to the kitchen.

"Just leave me alone!" I yell getting the eggs out as fast as I can despite my back hurting like hell. "I'm making your breakfast now!"

"SHUT UP!" he shouts slapping me hard upside the face and finally leaves.

I crack the eggs into the bowl, stir them, and pour them on the sizzling pan. As they cook, I sit on the ground and put my head in my hands in despair. I am so sore. My back feels like it just broke, but I know I didn't. I feel like crying, but I'm not going to. Not here anyway. If I do, I'd rather do it in front of my friends or brothers.

I continue cooking trying to keep the tears back until they finally finish. I scoop them onto three plates and set the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" I holler.

"Finally mutt!" David yells as they come in.

"There it is," I say pointing to the table.

He sits down and I go clean up the kitchen. Then, I grab a bowl of cereal for my breakfast.

They finish and I clean the dining area. Then, I get ready for school.

I meet Steve outside his house and we go off to school. I'm in so much pain.

"You okay man?" he asks me.

"I don't know," I cry. "He threw me down the damn steps again."

"Can I kill the guy?"

"Be my guest," I say.

He laughs. I join in, which hurts.

We finally get to school and I grab my books. Then I head to Mr. Jackson's room.

"Hey Soda. What's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"Robert knows I told someone. I told him I didn't, but he's out for kill. I thought I'd warn you so you don't say something," I tell him.

"Okay. Thanks for the warning, Soda. What's wrong with you? You look a bit sore."

"I overslept and didn't get breakfast made on time. He woke me up and threw me down the steps."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'll be fine though," I reassure him.

"Alright, but if you need anything just let me know."

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Jackson," I say and leave as the bell to get to class rings.

The rest of the day goes good. When the last bell rings, I go out to my locker and grab my stuff. I meet Steve outside the school and go to work.

Work goes pretty smooth too. Steve watched his words and actions when we talked. All in all, the day outside the house was smooth.

**There you go. What do you think? Please review. Sorry if it was too short. Hope you enjoyed though.**


End file.
